Welcome to Toontown
by nicktoons841
Summary: When Jimmy finally gets fed up in Retroville, a train takes him to Toontown, to have most of your troubles away! He finds Timmy and meets some other friends, even falls with a girl! However, he doesn't know that someone is watching him. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1: Fed Up in Retroville

Author's Note: I do not own any cartoon in this story, just the plot. They all belong to their network/creator's, so don't sue me. **You can write flames, but not too much, PLEASE!

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Fed Up in Retroville

"That's it! I've had it!

Jimmy angrily closed the door of his bedroom. His dog, Goddard went up to him.

"At least you're my friend, boy." Jimmy petted his robotic dog. Then, he found nuggets, or at least Goddard's droppings on his bed. "Never mind." he sighs. "I can remember it as of today.

We cut to this morning. Jimmy woke up from his bed, but his alarm clock says he's late for school .He gets clumsy dressed thanks to his inventions and doesn't have any breakfast. When he uses his jet-pack, that doesn't work. So, he had to walk to school. He was very late, so Jimmy had to stay for detention. Then, two of his villains teamed up, and nothing worked to stop them. Jimmy came home, looking beating up (by bullies), chased, and very dirty. His parents then looked at him angrily with a test that said he got an F-, his very real first F-. So, his parents punished him. And now, Jimmy looked outside his window.

"I just wish that I can get out of this place, leave Retroville. However, my parents placed a tracking device on me, and I can't get it off. Oh well..."

That night, his bed smelled of Goddard's 'presents', so he couldn't stand it. Suddenly, Jimmy heard a noise, that sounded like a train engine. He woke up and saw light. Jimmy thought he was dreaming, but put on his clothes anyway and went out. On the front of his house, he saw a huge, blue train that said "The Toon Express" in white. The train door opened in front of him and the pilot saw them. He had on his suit, having a mustache, too. (a/n: The train pilot is from the 'Polar Express Movie'.)

"Well, what are you waiting for kid?" the pilot asked.

"Waiting for what?" Jimmy now asked.

"The train...to Toontown!"

"Isn't it supposed to be the Polar Express to the North Pole?"

"Let's just say I work part time here. So, what are you waiting for kid, get on. Unless, you want to stay here."

Jimmy made his decision and nodded. He got on the train and the pilot gave him a gold ticket, but not before clipping on it.

Jimmy saw no one else on the train, so he sat down and looked out the window. He could see him leaving his house, and hopefully, just hoping to live in a more, better town. Suddenly, the train flew off into the sky, leaving a rainbow. Jimmy was kinda shocked at this, but on the other hand, what can possibly go wrong?

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is short, but the others won't be! **Just some flames please **and write lots of reviews! Chapter 2: Here in Toontown, next! 


	2. Chapter 2: Here in ToonTown

Author's Note: I don't own anything in this story, expect for the plot, so don't sue me. **You can write flames, but no so much, PLEASE!

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Here in ToonTown

It was now morning. Jimmy woke up in the train and yawned.

"Um, sir, how much longer is it to ToonTown?" he asked.

"Actually, we're already here." the pilot replied. The train stopped where a sign said "Welcome to ToonTown, a Happy Place to Live". Jimmy gave the train pilot his ticket and left. When Jimmy started to walk out, he saw many people (like video game characters, cartoon characters, etc), even animals, who talked. They were greeted and did things like in every day life.

Jimmy sighs. "Finally, a perfect place to live. No more worries, no more nothing that's bad! There's some kids playing, an ice cream bar, Timmy Turner...Timmy Turner!" Jimmy was shocked. He knew that Timmy lived in a different universe. Timmy was having ice cream, and Jimmy went up to him.

Meanwhile, somewhere else, a young 14-year old boy who had black hair wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans. He was talking to a girl, who was his girlfriend. She had white skin and blue pigtails that matched her clothes. However, she was a robot!

"Allright Jenny, what's to talk about?" the boy asked.

"Well, Danny...it seems...I have to break up with you!" Jenny replied.

"What?"

"I know we had great times in the past, but I got to move on. And you do too."

"I understand, I guess."

"I hope this isn't so hard for you." Jenny kissed Danny on the lips for one more time. "I'm so sorry." she left crying. Danny was heartbroken. He knew Jenny for a long time. After all, they did have so much in common. Later on, he knocked on the door of a brown roof purple house.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" the voice said from inside. A guy answered it. He was 10 years old and had purple hair, wearing a green/blue sleeve shirt and brown pants. "Oh, hey Danny."

"Hey, Tommy." Danny sadly.

"Why so glum?"

"My girlfriend Jenny broke up with me. She said we have to 'move on'." Danny explained using air quotes.

"Don't worry. You're just lucky my brother is doing free therapy."

"Why?"

"He's just going through his weird phase." Danny gave Tommy a weird look. We cut to where Danny sitting in the long chair and Dil has a clipboard, talking to him sitting in the 'big' chair.

"So, how do you feel about losing Jenny?" he asked.

"Horrible, just horrible." Danny replied.

"Yep. So, do you think you can replace her?"

"Dil, are you crazy!" Danny got up. "Jenny is the most beautiful girl I've even laid eyes on ever since I've moved here! It's not like some other girl is gonna walk up to the front door and say, 'Hi there'!"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Danny got it and when he opened it, he saw a 11 year old girl who had black hair and freckles. She had on a green T-shirt and blue jeans. Danny stood in amazement.

"Hi there." the girl said.

Danny spoke up to Dil. "On second thought, forget everything I just said."

"Hi, I'm June and new here."

"Hi, I'm Danny." suddenly, his pants dropped and showed his underwear (because he was half ghost). Dil brusted out laughing and June giggled.

"Wow, usually people just make improvements, but that I can take." Danny blushed and put back on his pants.

"Um, is it OK if I show you around town? I know just about everything here."

"All right, but don't drop your pants again." Danny and June left. Dil sighs.

"You gotta get them started out somehow." he said and left the scene. We cut back to Timmy and Jimmy.

"Neutron, what are you doing here?" Timmy asked.

"I was just wondering the same about you." he replied.

"Yeah. Do you know that this city contains like about every person from their own universe? It's awesome! Yet somehow freaky. I was like, the third person who came here."

"And what's the population here?"

"About 3, 458 people, and not just the animals."

"Hey, can you show me around town?"

"I'll love to, universal friend." Timmy and Jimmy went off and Timmy showed Jimmy about everything in ToonTown. When it was around evening, Timmy had to get home. He stopped at a house that said number 345. "Well, this is my place. What number did you get?"

Jimmy checked his card that said for him what house he now had to live in. "Number 343."

"Cool, that's next door. And these houses have anything and everything you could have ever wanted!"

"Awesome!"

"However, school is tomorrow. I'm sure you'll fit right in, I guess."

"Well, bye Timmy!"

"Bye Timmy!" Jimmy went into his new house and saw many books, tools, and so much more he needed.

"Now this is what I call paradise. However, I still can't believe you got to go to school. Oh, well!" Jimmy said as he slept in his new bed.

* * *

Now that Jimmy likes it here and Danny has a new friend, what can happen? Find out in the next chapter! **You can write flames, but so much, PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning of School

Author's Note: I do not own anything here expect for the plot! I'll get to characters like Sonic or the Simpsons, just read!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Beginning of School

Jimmy woke up the next morning, put on his clothes, brushed his teeth, and had breakfast (that the house made for him, cool!). He saw the bus and got out just in time with his backpack/jetpack and got inside. Jimmy saw Timmy, waiting for him. He got into his seat next to him.

"There are lots of people here." Jimmy said. The two saw Cheese and Cream (from Sonic X) doodling on some paper. The two dumbest boys, Ed and Billy, were picking their noses and pulling out things from there in front of the bus.

Then, Bart Simpson along with his sister came on the bus as it stopped. Lisa got into her seat with Dexter and Blossom. Bart, however, pushed just about everyone on the bus.

"Hey, baby." he said hitting on some girl.

"Get away from me, you load of crap! Or I'll give you the Old Betsy!" Helga Pataki threatened.

"Oh, my favorite type of girl." Bart walked up further until he got tripped by Jimmy by books falling down, and him having to pick them up. "Hey, watch it where you're going!"

"Um, sorry." Jimmy replied.

"I'll see you after school, newbie!"

"Hey, no one picks on my friend unless _I _say so!" Timmy snapped at the yellow skinned boy.

"Fine then! Since you're with Timmy, I'll give you a warning, fudge-head! But get in my way again, and I'll pound you...hard!" Bart finally got into the seat as Jimmy turned to Jimmy.

"Who's he? Do you know him?" Jimmy asked.

"Everyone knows him basically, he's Bart Simpson," Timmy replied. "If you really wanna know, I used to be friends with him. Until one day..."

"One day what?"

"He dissed me for..._she_."

"Who's she?"

"You don't wanna know, dude. She's Bart's girlfriend and believe me, that's bad."

"Yeah, I'm actually related to that guy." Lisa cut in the boys' talking. Every kid got off the bus and headed to the ToonTown elementary/middle school. In the school halls before class, Jimmy got into his new locker, that was next to Timmy's.

"So, what do you think about this school?" Jimmy asked again.

"Well, the food is cutting, but great. Expect for learning." Timmy shudders and Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"If you really wanna know, the gossip here is loaded!" a voice said. It came from a 12-year old boy that had only three locks of hair. He wore a yellow T-shirt with blue pants and red shoes.

"Eddy, what do you want?" Timmy demanded.

"Nothing. Just telling the new kid about...stuff."

"Yeah, and I bet you're gonna tell him about me." a girl came up that had yellow devil head-shaped hait wearing a pink shirt with a flower in the middle and black shoes.

"Chill, Mandy. I didn't say anything about you...yet."

Then, opened the doors of the school shined a bright light. An African American girl with wearing a red hat in front of her head, a black ponytail came out and a blue shirt with a white stripe one the side. She didn't have any pants, but that was fine and white shoes. Jimmy looked in awe and amazement as the girl came into the school.

"Oh, and look at the time." Eddy and Mandy scooted off. Jimmy didn't pay attention, but Timmy saw them leave.

"Uh, dude?" Timmy waved his hand in front of Jimmy. "Dude? Wake up!"

"Huh?" Jimmy finally awoke from his la-la land.

"Are you OK or something?"

"No, no, I'm fine. Timmy, who's she?" Jimmy asked as he pointed to the girl.

"Uh, look over there, an 1985 automobile!" Timmy lied.

"Where?" then, Timmy ran away when Jimmy was distracted. "Hey, there's no 1985 automobile! Timmy?" he looked around and didn't see him behind. Jimmy sighs and walks around the school some more, looking down. Until, she bumps into the girl by accident. "Um, sorry, sorry, let me help you with..." Jimmy stops picking up his/the girl's books and saw the African American in front of him. "Uh, hi."

"Hi," the girl replied. "Hey, I've never seen you around before. You're new then, right?"

"Yeah, I'm new." Jimmy replied. "My name's Jimmy. Jimmy Neutron."

"The name's Abigail. But most people call me Abby."

"Abby..." Jimmy dreamily.

"Right." Abby rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll see you next time."

"Um, how about tomorrow after school?"

"How about I come over to your place tonight?"

"That sounds much better. Here's my number." Jimmy gave Abby his number to his house and she left. Jimmy sighs dreamily again. Suddenly, Bart picks up Jimmy by the shirt and hanged him against the lockers. "Uh, hi."

"Listen you! No one I mean no one gets near my girl! Got it! In fact, here's something to never mess with her again!" Bart was about to punch Jimmy in the face until the school bell rang. "Meet me. At the playground. After school, or else!" he threatened and went off to his class.

Meanwhile, at the ToonTown High School, Danny Fenton went up to his old friend. He had black hair with some green on top and wore a red coat with blue shorts and black shoes. His name was Jake Long.

"Hey, Jake." Danny greeted.

"Yo, Danny, what's up?" Jake also greeted in his rapp'in tone. Danny sighs. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's just...I miss Jenny. A lot. I wonder who she went for."

"Um, yeah. There's a very, very funny story about that." Jake chuckled a bit nervously.

"Hey, new boyfriend!" Jenny Wakeman but in her exo-skin form came up to Jake. Her skin was peachy and had brown freckles with black hair. She wore a blue shirt that matched her pants.

"Jake! Jenny is _your_ girlfriend?" Danny surprised.

"I told you. Heh heh." Jake said.

"You dissed Jake for me!" Danny yelled at Jenny's face. Then, June showed up at the scene.

"Um, what did I miss?" she asked. Jake looked at her as Jimmy did, but more like a Goddess. And to Jake, June _was_ a Goddess. June kissed Danny's cheek.

"Um second thought, never mind. Come on June." Danny grabbed June as Jake growls.

"Tell me, why did you break up with Danny? I could have been with her!" Jake whined. Jenny's eyes then turned red and she grabbed Jake into the janitor's closet. Wooldoor Sockbat came into the scene and saw Jenny strangling Jake from the door. Then, Jack fell down hurt and Jenny came out with an evil smirk.

"You saw nothing." she said in a deep evil voice and Wooldoor nodded and ran. "Excellent." a shadow came behind Jenny. The real Jenny was being controlled by it and she and the shadow laughs evilly.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter! Tell me if you never heard some of these characters here! Please review, but only some must be flames! Chapter 4: The Fight, next! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Fight

Chapter 4: The Fight

At school, Jimmy got into his new class. He saw Timmy and Abby there, too. Jimmy gave the teacher a note saying that he had to go in this class.

"Class, I would like you to introduce you to a new student, Jimmy Neutron," the teacher said in a flat tone. "Jimmy, please take you seat next to Timmy Turner." Jimmy did as so. "Now class, please ignore my mumbling while I write some topics on the chalkboard." the teacher did as so.

"Hey, isn't that the fudgehead kid?" Eddy asked.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Mandy sarcastic.

"Jimmy, meet Eddy and Mandy. They get the gossip about stuff." Timmy said.

"Hey." Jimmy greeted.

"Great, another boy genius." Mandy rolled her eyes and pointed to Jack Spicer, who was working on something in class.

"What? What? I wasn't doing anything!" Jack said. Mandy punched him in the face. "What a girl." then, he falls off his chair.

"So, I've heard that you're gonna be beaten up by Bart after school, right?" Eddy asked Jimmy.

"Don't remind me." Jimmy replied and dunked his head down.

The school bell rang, and everyone was leaving for lunch. Bart give Jimmy the fist as a warning for after school. In the hallways, many children were talking about Bart and Jimmy are gonna fight after school.

"Hey, didn't ya hear? Bart and the new kid are gonna fight after school." Eddy started and passed it on onto Stan (from South Park).

"Haven't ya heard? Bart is gonna beat up the new kid after school." Stan passed it on to Suzy (from Johnny Bravo)

"Bart is gonna pulverize the new kid after school." she said passing it on to someone else. At the cafeteria, Timmy and Jimmy were getting their lunch, which was a giant meat stake. They sat down with Eddy and Mandy.

"So, it was me who told Stan, who told Suzy, who told Lazlo, who told Calvin, who told Mac, who told Edd, who told Lilo who told..." Eddy got interrupted.

"Just tell them!" Mandy snapped.

"OK. Every single kid knows about you and Bart are gonna fight."

"Great, even more depression." Jimmy said. Then, Abby walked into the cafeteria. In slow motion, Jimmy could she her walk in. He sighs dreamly.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna barf." Mandy said.

"JIMMY!" Timmy yelled to snap Jimmy's daydreaming.

"What? I'm alright!" Jimmy replied. Timmy just rolled his eyes. Abby walked up straight to Jimmy.

"Hi." Abby greeted.

"Um, hi." Jimmy said.

"Look, I know you're gonna fight Bart, my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend!" Timmy just whistled and Jimmy turned around.

"What, I didn't do anything." Timmy innocently. Jimmy turns back to Abby.

"Let me guess. You're gonna say that I'm gonna lose and Bart's gonna win."

"No. Actually, I have a suggestion." said Abigail.

"What suggestion?"

"Go for his ankle, he really hates it there." she whispered to Jimmy.

"Hey, we're right here, you know." Eddy interrupted.

"I'll see you later, tonight." the African-American left the table.

"OK, who has the hoopla bucket?" Mandy asked. Now Jimmy knew that Abby was Bart's girlfriend, but should he trust her?

It was finally after school, and everyone came to see Bart and Jimmy's fight. Eddy was selling tickets at the booth to the kids.

"That's it! Bring your money here! Tickets for Bart vs. Jimmy!" he yelled as many kids handed him in the money. "This is gonna make me rich!" Eddy thought.

Meanwhile, Jimmy was getting ready to fight. Timmy was by his side.

"Timmy, you're a good friend." said Jimmy.

"Thanks, I guess." Timmy replied.

"Well, this is it."

"Yeah, hopefully Abby will be cheering for ya."

"But, she is Bart's girlfriend."

"Well, she does like you. Because you're smart...smart, and more smart."

"Thanks, I think."

"So, it's time to fight!" Bart interrupted.

"I'll be going now." Timmy said and left. Every kid was cheering on for Bart or Jimmy (but mostly Bart because he threatened them). Rikochet (from Mucha Lucha!) came up to start the fight.

"All right! Uno, dos, tres! Begin!" he yelled. The bell went on and Rikochet got off. Bart tackled Jimmy first and landed him on the ground. However, Jimmy got off and dodged most of his attacks. One gave Jimmy a punch in the stomach. Then, Jimmy remember something that Abby said.

'Go for the ankle, he really hates it there.'

Jimmy kicked Bart in the right ankle that made him fall down. Jimmy jumped on him just in time. Rikochet came out again.

"Uno, dos, tres, Jimmy wins!" Rikochet took Jimmy's hand and the crowd cheered.

"Hey, how did you find my weak spot anyway?" Bart asked.

"Let's just say a friend of yours helped me." Jimmy replied. Bart turned around and saw his girlfriend waving.

"Abby? And she was gonna be my date to the Spring dance. Well, that's it! I'm breaking up with her." Bart walked up to Abby. "Abigail, I..."

"No! I'm breaking up with you!" snapped Abby. All the kids said 'ooh' after that.

"Oh, shut up!" Bart shouted. Back with Jimmy, Timmy, Mandy, and Eddy came over to him.

"Congrats, you must be really proud." Mandy flatly.

"Yeah, check out this cash!" Eddy yelled as he was playing in the huge pile of money.

"You won, dude!" Timmy said.

"Thanks a bunch you guys. I thought I was gonna lose." said Jimmy.

"Yeah me too." Eddy said but Mandy hit him on the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?" Abby came over to Jimmy.

"Glad you won." she commented.

"Thanks. Couldn't have done it without you." Jimmy replied.

"Come over to my place. We'll talk tonight." Abby handed Jimmy her house number that said '346'.

"Does everyone give a house number instead of a phone number?"

"That's how they work it here in ToonTown."

"OK." Abby left and Jimmy looked dreamly at her.

"Looks like you got a date." Eddy said.

"Not a date!" Jimmy blushed. "Maybe just a friend date."

"Whatever you say, man."

There's the fourth chapter! Sorry I didn't update on this in a while. Please review after reading and tell me what ya think.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Love

Chapter 5: A New Love

Later, Jimmy, Abigail, Mandy, Timmy and Eddy were walking home.

"You know, you could have used one of your inventions to beat Bart." Timmy said to Jimmy. Everyone looked at Timmy in an awkward way. "Um..."

"You mean I could have used one of my inventions?" Jimmy was about to strangle Timmy but Abby interrupted.

"So, you're a genius?" she asked.

"Well, it's obvious!" snapped Eddy.

"Yeah." Jimmy replied to Abby's question.

"Great." she said.

"Look, there's Mac and Lilo, along with her dog, Stitch." Mandy said pointing. A eight year old boy and a ten year old along with a blue dog was walking on the other side of the sidewalk. They stopped when they saw five and came over.

"Hey Eddy." Mac greeted.

"Hey Mac." greeted Eddy in a not caring way.

"So, this must be the new kid." Lilo turned to Jimmy. "Aloha! I'm Lilo, that's Mac, and my dog, Stitch."

"Hi." Stitch said.

"That's...nice." said Jimmy. Then Bloo came over.

"Hey everyone!" he said.

"Hey Bloo." Mac greets. "Jimmy, this is my imaginary friend, Bloo."

Bloo gasps. "I know you! You're Tough Neutron!"

"Who?" asked Jimmy confused.

"The guy who beat Bart at his own game! Ah, I remember if it was just yesterday."

"Bloo, the fight was a half hour ago." Mac corrected.

"Well I was still close!" Bloo went over to Stitch. "Come on! Let's get Sonic and paint the town, uh...blue!"

Stitch nodded. The two blue inhumans went off. Mac and Lilo sighed.

"We better get going, too." Lilo said.

"Yeah, we don't want them to terrorize the town...again." said Mac. They left to catch up to Bloo and Stitch.

"Ok...ay." Eddy said uneasy.

-----

Danny and Tommy were walking to their houses too, but at another place.

"So now, I got June, the girl who changed my life forever." Danny finished.

"What about Jenny?" Tommy asked.

"Who needs her? After all, _Jenny _is with _Jake_."

Tommy knew something about that.

"I think you're jealous." he said.

"Me? Jealous? Who's jealous? I'm not jealous. Me, jealous about Jenny and Jake." Danny twitched an eye. Tommy gave him a weird look. They stopped at a house that had the number '238' on the front door.

"Well, this is my stop." said Tommy. He was about to go into his house until Danny interrupted him.

"Wait!" he shouted.

"What?"

"...Thanks."

"For what?"

"Never mind."

Tommy shrugged and went into his house.

Meanwhile, it was dark but not that dark outside. Jimmy and Abby walked up to a house that said 346.

"So, this is your home?" asked Jimmy.

"Well, everyone's homes do look the same...in the suburbs." replied Abby.

"There's more?"

"Yeah, ToonTown is a big place. That's why many people live here. Are you feeling ok?"

Jimmy felt a little unsure. "Yeah."

Abby found the key to the house under a mat and picked it up. She unlocked the door as the two kids went inside. The house was full of books, magazines, etc.

"Wow." Jimmy said in amazement.

"Uh huh," said Abby. "You can put your backpack anywhere for now."

Jimmy tossed his backpack where Abby's was.

"Nice place."

"Thanks," there was a short pause. "I want you to meet a friend of mine, a pet." Abby said.

"Ok."

"Dojo!" she called. A small green dragon that looked like a gecko came out.

"What? What?" he asked. Jimmy was surprised.

"You can talk?" asked Jimmy.

"Okay, I can talk! That doesn't mean I sound like the black cat who lives a block away from here."

"You do sound like the black cat a block away from here." corrected Abby.

"Oh yeah. Who's the fudgehead kid?"

"Dojo, this is Jimmy. Jimmy, this is Dojo." she introduced. Dojo and Jimmy shook heads.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Uh huh." said Jimmy.

"Actually, I thought we could spend the night by exploring the town." said Abby.

"How? After all, you said ToonTown is a big place."

"I didn't say we're gonna do it on land."

Jimmy got a puzzled look on his face. "Huh?"

The three walked to the backyard. There was a playset, a shed, and that's it mostly.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked.

"Dojo, show him." instructed Abby. Then Dojo shapeshifted 50 times bigger than he was.

"Whoa. And why are we doing this?"

"Just get on." Dojo said impatient. Jimmy shrugged and he and Abby got on the dragon. "Attention, you are about to take a trip around ToonTown. If you have trouble with heights, don't worry. Now, please keep your hands inside at all times."

Then Dojo started to fly up into the sky. Abby and Jimmy hung on tight. The night sky was very beautiful. And music from "A Whole New World" from Aladdin.

Jimmy: **_I can show you the world_**

_**Shining, shimmering, splendid**_

They are near a flower shop. Dojo hands a flower to Jimmy who hands it to Abby.

_**Tell me, princess, now when did**_

_**you last let your heart decide**_

_**I can open your eyes**_

_**Take you wonder by wonder**_

_**Over, sideways, and under**_

_**On a magic carpet ride**_

"It's dragon!" Dojo snapped. "But you get the idea."

_**A whole new world**_

_**A new fantastic point of view**_

_**No one to tell us no**_

_**Or where to go**_

_**Or say we're only dreaming**_

Abby: **_A whole new world_**

_**A dazzling place I never knew**_

_**But now I'm way up here**_

_**It's crystal clear**_

_**That now I'm in a whole new world **_

_**With you**_

Jimmy:**_ Now I'm in a whole new world with you_**

Abby:**_ Unbelievable sights_**

A flock of white birds pass by. One is shocked to see Abby, Jimmy and Dojo.

_**Indescribable feeling**_

_**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**_

_**Through an endless diamond sky**_

Abby: **_A whole new world_**

Jimmy:**_ Don't you dare close your eyes_**

Abby:**_ A hundred thousand things to see_**

Jimmy: **_Hold your breath-it gets better_**

Sora is working the nose on a pyramid. Jimmy and Abby wave at him.

Abby:**_ I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't to back to where I used to be_**

Sora is also shocked and doesn't pay attention. The nose breaks apart and he falls down from a distance.

Jimmy:**_ A whole new world_**

_**With new horizons to pursue**_

Both:**_ I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you_**

Jimmy:**_ A whole new world_**

Abby:**_ A whole new world_**

Jimmy:**_ A new fantastic point of view_**

Abby:**_ A new fantastic point of view_**

Both:**_ No one to tell us no or where to go_**

Abby: **_Or say we're only dreaming_**

Jimmy:**_ A whole new world_**

Abby: **_Every turn to a surprise_**

Jimmy: **_With new horizons to pursue_**

Abby:**_ Every moment gets better_**

Both: **_I'll chase them anywhere theres time to spare_**

Abby: **_Anywhere_**

Jimmy:**_ There's time to spare_**

Abby: **_Let me share _**

Jimmy:**_ This whole new world_**

Both:**_ With you_**

Abby:**_ A whole new world_**

Jimmy:**_ A whole new world_**

Abby:**_ That's where we'll be_**

Jimmy:**_ That's where we will be_**

Abby:**_ A thrilling change_**

Jimmy:**_ A wondrous place_**

Both:**_ For you and me_**

Their lips get closer and closer like in a trance until they kiss. Fireworks spread up into the sky.

However, they didn't know from a greater distance was watching them...Yes, it was Bart Simpson.

"I don't believe it...Jimmy Neutron is gonna pay, once and for all," said Bart. "And I don't mean literally." he evilly chuckles but soon gets turned into a laugh. A loud, evil laugh. "Okay. I'm done now."

Author's Note: I bet you didn't even see that coming. Just please don't delete this! Oh yeah. R&R too and sorry I didn't update in a while.


	6. Chapter 6: Differcult

Chapter 6

The next day, Jimmy and Timmy were walking to school and talking.

"So, what happened?" asked Timmy curious.

"On what?" Jimmy asked not wanting to tell about last night.

"About what you and Abigail did last night!"

"Well...um...uh..."

"Don't worry, dude. I understand you."

"You do?"

"Yeah...JUST TELL ME ALREADY!" Timmy was hanging onto Jimmy's shirt.

"Ok, ok, chill!" Jimmy said. Then Timmy let go. "Last night, Abby and I kissed. We sang this song before..."

"Do you mean 'Black Chick's Tongue', or 'A Whole New World'?" (a/n: "Black Chick's Tongue" is a parody of "A Whole New World" from Drawn Together)

"'A Whole New World'."

"OK." said Timmy.

"Now just promise not to tell _anyone_, got that?"

"Got it, friendoerdeo."

"Great. Just don't also say that again."

Eddy comes over. "Hey, Timmy! You said Jimmy and Abby kissed last night."

Jimmy glares at Timmy. "How did you..."

"I just have a way with words." responded Timmy and winks at the audience.

-------------------

"Man, I need some help, badly." Jake sighed as he put some books in his locker. He looks over at Danny and June having a good time. "And I have no idea how I got with Jenny."

"You need some help?" a voice asked. Jake turned around startled, and saw Tommy.

"Ah! Don't sneak up on me again, yo."

"Sorry."

"What are you doing here? This ain't your school. And aren't you Danny's friend?"

"Yes and yes. That's why I need your help. You see, ever since Danny has been out with _June_, he's been totally ignoring me. Like the time I wanted to play baseball with him.

We cut to his flashback.

_Tommy rings Danny's doorbell and he opens it. _

"_Hey, wanna play baseball, my good friend?" asked Tommy holding out the stuff. _

"_Sorry, I got a date with June." replied Danny and left. Then Tommy gets attacked from a dog. _

"Or that time I wanted to go to the greatest ride ever made.

_Tommy rings Danny's doorbell again and he opens it. _

"_Hey, wanna go to the greatest ride ever made?" Tommy asked. _

"_I can't. Going with June there." Danny said and left. Then Tommy got attacked by the same dog._

"Or that time for crashing a girl slumber party.

_It is night. Tommy rings Danny's doorbell for the third time and he opens it. _

"_What now?" asked Danny annoyed. _

"_Wanna go crash a slumber party?" Tommy questioned. _

"_No!" yelled Danny as he slammed the door in his face. First Tommy checked for no dog. There was none and walked away, sadly. Then the same brown dog attacked him._

Cut back to now.

"And it's driving me nuts! And with that dog...wanna see my scars?" Tommy asked.

"No! No, thank you." Jake responded quickly. "So what are we supposed to do?"

"I think I have a plan."

"Is it when we lock Danny and Jenny all alone in the cafeteria and hopefully they'll fall in love like before?"

"Yes, exactly. And we can _persuade_ the lunch ladies to play some music and make them fall in love." smirked Tommy as he held up 50 bucks. "I'm sure of it it'll work."

"Can I have those 50 bucks?"

"No!"

Meanwhile at the Elementary school, Abby is talking to Mandy.

"...and we kissed along that moist yet beautiful river." Abby concluded.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna throw up." Mandy grunted.

"Mandy, girl, I swear one day, true love will happen to you."

"Love is for the weak minded."

"But you fell in love once, didn't ya?"

Mandy paused for a moment. "Say that to anyone, and I'll kill you."

"Ok, ok."

"Besides, who am I gonna fall in love with? Billy? Grim? Some alien guy?"

"True love can happen, even if that person is from another species. Just look at SpongeBob and Reggie. Or Danny and Raven. No, wait a sec..."

"Just forget it, okay?"

"Okay."

Mac and Eddy came up to them.

"Hey, come on!" Mac said.

"What now?" asked Mandy.

"Let's face it! Everyone knows at Jimmy and you kissed last night." replied Eddy to Abby. "And you gotta prove it."

"You mean...I gotta be his girlfriend!"

-----

"I gotta be her boyfriend!" Jimmy yelled alarmed at Timmy.

"Yes. It's a rule. If you kiss a girl to a boy or a boy to a girl on a magical night, you have to be boyfriend and girlfriend. However I have no idea how Abby and Bart had that 'magical night'." Timmy explained.

"Well, Abby and I did have a magical night. I guess."

"Great, come on! We gotta do before class starts!"

"Do what before class starts?"

Timmy grabs Jimmy as he yelps.

In another room, looks like a wedding is starting. Schroeder (from the Peanuts gang) is playing the song they usually play in weddings (I don't know 'The Wedding Groom or somethin'). Every kid from the school his gathered around. Then Abby in a wedding dress comes up front, walking slowly to the song. Next Jimmy arrives wearing a black tux outfit with a black hat on top and a red tie walks up to the beat. The piano stops as Charlie Brown came up to be priest.

"Here ye, here ye. You're all wondering why we're all here today." started Charlie.

"Get it over, block-head!" Lucy yelled from his seat.

"Alright." Charlie looks through the book. "We skip that, uh huh, skip that too. Ah ha! Now, Abby, will you take Jimmy as your boyfriend?"

"I...I...do." responded Abby.

Charlie turns to Jimmy. "And do you Jimmy, take Abby to be your girlfriend?"

"I do too." Jimmy replied.

"By the power invested in me, you may now kiss your girlfriend to make it official."

Then Jimmy and Abby kiss. The kids cheer. Timmy smiles, Mandy smirks, and Eddy makes a big smile on his face as they are in the back. Suddenly the school bell rang.

"Ok, party's over!" Lucy called out.

"What, no cake?" asked Linus.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

How will Abby and Jimmy like it now since they are boyfriend and girlfriend? Will Tommy's and Jake's plan work? Find out in the next chappe! Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7: A Third Story and Getting

Chapter 7: A Third Story and Getting Back Together

Tommy and Jake met up outside the school at night.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" asked Jake.

"I'm certain." Tommy said, holding up the 50 bucks like before.

"Are you sure I can't have those 50 bucks?"

"No! Now, let's go.

They go up to the front part of the school. They try to open the doors, but are locked.

"Darn! Now how are we gonna get in?"

"Are you forgetting? I have dragon powers."

"Oh yeah."

Jake blew fire from his mouth. The knobs melted and the doors fell.

"Um, that went well." Jake said, chuckling.

"Quick, let's go!" Tommy insisted. They left.

Meanwhile in there, Danny is walking in the hallways, holding a note.

"That's strange. Tommy left me a note saying that I have to meet in the cafeteria around 7. It's 6:58. Oh well." he said to himself. When he got to the cafeteria door, he phased through using his ghost power and was inside. "But how can Tommy get inside if the doors are locked."

Jenny is heading to the same place but in the opposite direction. She is also holding a note. "Jake told me to meet at the cafeteria at 7. It's 6:59. I hope it's important, but why the cafeteria?" she wondered. The opposite door was locked so she took a blaster and it fell down. She entered the lunch room.

Tommy, where Danny phased through, locked the door with a chair, while Jake put the door back up and held it still using his fire again and held that with a chair, too. They both met up.

"So how did it go?" questioned Tommy.

"Affirmative." responded Jake.

"Great. I handed them the money and it should work out."

"Let's watch."

"OK."

In the lunch room, Danny and Jenny walked in, then bumped into each other.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked.

"Jake told me to be here." Jenny said.

"Well Tommy told me to meet him here." said Danny. They both gasped. "Oh great. We well for it."

Tommy was riding on Jake(in his dragon form, of course) watching from the window. Tommy gave the signal which was a thumb up and Babs Bunny started to play romantic music down there.

"So, how are things? With Jake?" asked Danny.

"Fine, just fine." replied Jenny. He took her hand and started to dance to the beat of the music. Jenny laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, your friend and my boyfriend planned all this. To make us...back together."

"I know, I know." Danny smiled. Jenny smiled back. They waltzed right now.

However, someone didn't like it. Vexus looked from the window on ground.

She growled. "Ooh, I should have made it stronger! Curse Krackus for being my partner for this operation! Well, there is Plan B." she chuckles evilly. "Yes, after Danny and Jenny get together..." then she disappears.

We cut back to Danny and Jenny dancing. Plucky moved all the tables as fast as they can for more room. Buster Bunny then switched the music to 'Kiss the Girl'.

_**There you see her **_

_**Sitting there across the way**_

_**She don't got a lot to say **_

_**But there's something about her**_

_**And you don't know why**_

_**But you're dying to try to kiss the girl**_

"Oh, Danny. It's so nice and relaxing." Jenny said dreamly.

"I know, I know." Danny replied. He touched his hand onto Jenny's cheek. Both blushed.

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**_

_**Don't be scared**_

_**You got the mood prepared**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**_

_**Don't stop now**_

_**Don't try to hide it how**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**_

_**Float along**_

_**The song say kiss the girl**_

"Jenny, the truth is, I'm sorry. I guess I got jealous of you and Jake." he apologized.

"And I'm sorry too. It looks like I have to break up with Jake." Jenny said.

"And I have to break up with...with...uh..."

"June?"

"Right. June."

_**You've got to kiss the girl**_

_**Why don't you kiss the girl**_

_**You gotta kiss the girl**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

Just then, they both kissed, on the lips, passionately. Jake and Tommy smiled. Gordon, Babs, and Buster smiled too.

"Ain't that all folks?" Buster asked to the audience.

"No." Babs replied.

"You know, us talking is not gonna make the story more romantic." said Plucky.

"Good point."

Now, we got to Sir Raven (from TGAOBAM), sitting in his chair, originally.

"Since we've gone through two stories, there is one more. Well, because the author thought up at the last minute."

Suddenly, Fred Fredburger appears out of nowhere. "Hey, is this the bathroom? 'Cause, I have to go potty, really bad."

Sir Raven sighs. "It's two halls down."

"Um, OK!" then Fred leaves the scene.

The next day, at the ToonTown golf course, the Catscratch brothers' were play there, well, at least finding a place to play first at.

"I want cotton candy!" Waffle blurted stupidly.

"Waffle! First, it's the golf course, not a carnival! Second, I wanna play!" Mr. Blik yelled.

Gordon licked his finger and put it on the ground. Then put it back up again. "Right here we'll have the game."

"Finally!"

Waffle and Gordon's stomachs grumble. "Ooh, I think I had too much sheep goats."

"And cake!"

Both quickly ran in a dash to the bathroom. Mr. Blik sighed. "How did I get my brothers for losers?"

Meanwhile, four inhumans are walking around as well. One is a pig, much from an Internet dowmload. He has on a red shirt, brown pants, and black shoes. His name is Spanky Ham. The second person was a Chihuahua. He was sorta tan and had a ratlike tail. His name is Ren Hoek. The third person was a Pokemon, Meowth, and that was his name too. The last one was a blue blob who was the shortest. His name was Blooregard, Bloo for short. Bloo was carrying all the golf stuff, which was really heavy and that is why he was last walking with them and panting.

"Are...we...there...yet?" Bloo asked.

"No! Yeesh, you said that ever since we got out of the city bus! And that was...15 minutes ago." Spanky said.

"I have to agree with the little guy. Why did we come here again?" questioned Meowth.

"Because, my roommates bailed me and I needed an imaginary friend, a Pokemon, and a crazy insane dog guy for my team. However, we do need one more player..."

"Oh, great. And how we were supposed to find a..." Ren got cut off when they heard screaming. All four looked up and saw a female teenage dog flying up in the sky.

"Whiskers, I blame you for this!!" the dog yelled as she screamed again.

"Ok...ay." Ren finished.

"Hey, let's follow it!" Bloo pointed.

"Bloo, that's the most stupidest idea I've ever heard!" Spanky snapped. However the others attend to ignore him, dropping the stuff and went after her. "Why do I even try..." and he caught up.

Blik, nearby, heard the screaming, looked up and saw the dog coming towards him. His eyes grew big and wide as he ran around in circles and started to panic. When the dog finally came to him, he caught her in both of his hands. Blik looked at the dog. She was unconscious. Next, a golf ball rolled near Mr. Blik and looked up again to see Spanky, Ren, Meowth, and Bloo running and then stopped, shocked.

"What?" Mr. Blik asked.

"Uh, did you just catch her?" said Bloo.

"Yeah."

Meowth went over to them. He looked at Brandy closely. "Hmm, looks like she's in a coma."

"Don't worry, I know the perfect place." said Blik.

-----

The dog opens up her eyes and finds herself in a room. She hears someone, sounding like Gasper.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." the voice said.

"Wow, you won't believe what happened. I was like, minding my own business, until Whiskers hits me with a golf bat, or whatever it's called."

"Uh huh. Everything will be alright...in Blik's house."

"Blik who?!" Brandy asked shocked as she turned on the lamp. She was covered in a few blankets. The boys are around her, expect Blik. "Who are you people?"

"Well, that's Ren, Bloo, Meowth, and of course me." Spanky said. "Ren was talking to you for a bit." Brandy turned to him, who was waving and chuckling. Brandy sighed.

Just then, Blik came from the door carrying towels. He dropped them and saw her. He screamed and she screamed for a moment. He backed up to the wall.

"Let me guess, you're Blik, right?" asked Brandy.

"Um yeah." Mr. Blik replied. He came closer to her and shook hands, smiling. Then Brandy was about to get out of bad until she realized something was missing.

"Where are my underwear?!" she demanded. Bloo held them up, twirling them around. He tossed them to her. "And where are my clothes?" Meowth held up her clothes and Spanky held up her...bra. "Gimme that!" Meowth and Spanky looked at each other and gave her clothes. "Now, out, out, out!" The guys scrammed out of the guest room. Brandy sighs. "Men are dorks."

-------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't have Numbuh 5, Jimmy, and the rest in this one. But I will in the next chapter. Please R&R, Read and Review.


	8. Chapter 8: The Mean Three

Chapter 8: The Mean Three

Bart was skateboarding down the sidewalk, angrily. He still couldn't think about what happened...Jimmy and Abby kissing. Things couldn't get any worse for him until Phil and Chuckie came up to him.

"What's up, Bart?" asked Chuckie.

"Eh, nothing much. Expect the love of my life was taking away from me!" Bart snapped.

Phil chuckles nervously. "Um, since we're all late for class anyway, Abby and Jimmy are now offically boyfriend and girlfriend." he mumbled the last part.

"WHAT THE? Did they do the wedding part?"

"Yes." responded Chuckie.

"Oh no! Let me at them!" yelled Bart as he pushed Phil and Chuckie out of the way.

"Hey, watch you're goin'!"

Bart finally made it to the school and went inside. The hallways were empty. There was silence. All silent until he heard giggling...coming from the end of the school. He ran over and hid behind a wall. It was Zim and Cartman talking about...I donno.

"No way! Zim will never team up with anyone! ANYONE!" Zim shouted.

"Eww, stop yelling in my face, ya pussie!" snapped Cartman. Bart came over to them as they turned around. "What do you want?"

"What you guys doing while class is going on?" questioned Bart.

"None of your business!" Cartman turns to Zim. "Anyway, about our plan..."

"What plan?" the yellow skinned kid asked, wanting to know.

"To take over the world, of course!" blurted out Zim.

Cartman smacked his head. "You idiot! Now he knows!"

Bart smirked and got an idea. "Hmm...how about I make a deal with you two?"

"What kind of deal?"

"Jimmy. Jimmy Neutron."

"Ooh, jealous I see?" Zim asked.

"Yes! And I want revenge!" admitted Bart. "But not only that...Zim, Jimmy thinks you're an alien."

"What? You're lying. LYING!!"

"Nope. I heard him from someone that down in his lab, he was dissecting on an Irken."

"Eww."

Bart turns to Cartman. "And you! How do you think he has all that stuff in his lab? With money, of course!"

"So?" Cartman asked.

"So...he had to have a Bar Mitzvah. That's when people give you money. And Bar Mitzvahs are only for..."

"Jews! Damn it," finished Cartman. "But he's 10, aren't you supposed to have a Bar Mitzvah when you're 13?"

"Everyone _thinks _he's 10, but he is 13. Runs in the family that he's short."

"Wow..."

"So, what you're trying to say is that we should team up?" Zim said.

"Exactly." Bart replied.

"And we should do that why?"

"Because Jimmy has connection to the government."

Cartman and Zim look at each other and blink.

"Okay, you got a deal." said Cartman. They did a high five and laughed.

"Okay, our team name should be...the 'Mean Three'. That means I'm the leader." said Bart.

The screen fades out as the boys laugh evilly once more.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" asked Zim annoyed.

"And how come you have to be leader?" added Cartman.

-----

Jimmy and Abby were at lunch, sitting next to each other. They decided to trade lunches. That's when Eddy, Timmy, Mandy, Lilo and Mac came to their table.

"Hey Jimmy." greeted Timmy.

"Hey Timmy." replied Jimmy.

"So...have you guys heard the news?" asked Eddy.

"Like what? Penny getting an F?" joked Abby.

"No, not this time," Mandy said. "Have you guys noticed anything about Bart?"

"Not really." Jimmy responded.

"Well he's been talking to Zim and Cartman. Although we can't make it out." explained Mac. Lilo pointed to them from a table in a distance. The three boys over there are chattin' and laughing.

"Maybe he's just jealous. Jealous that Abigail and I are together." Jimmy said as he kissed his new girlfriend.

"Since you're with Abby, can I be with Cindy?" asked Timmy. The rest looked at him strangely.

"Who's Cindy?"

"You know, that girl like in Retroville that you liked so much and..." the rest was muffled as Jimmy covered Timmy's mouth until he was done. "...lab. And I'm done."

"Who is Cindy?" demanded Abby.

"Nothing! Just some girl who bullied me that I USED to like."

"How can you like someone who's bullied you?" Eddy asked.

Jimmy growled. "Aww, just forget it." Then he left the table, angrily walking away. His friends were a bit shocked.

Meanwhile, Danny, Jake, June, and Jenny were at their lockers, talking.

"June, is it okay if I can talk to you?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, me too Jenny." added Jake.

Danny pulled June into the janitor's closet and locked the door.

"What is it Danny? I'm all ears." said June.

Danny sighs. "Look, June, we've been though I lot together and I think that..."

"You're breaking up with me, are you?"

Cut to Jake and Jenny, whom Jenny asked the same question. Jake nodded.

"I'm sorry, Jenny. But dog, I think that..." Jake was cut off when Jenny hugged her.

"Don't worry. To tell you the truth, I really like Danny. I want him back, if that's okay." Jenny said.

"Yeah, yeah, sure! Go to him!" Jake said with a smirk. Jenny let go of him and went off.

-----

"June, I'm sorry. It's just that I..." Danny was cut off.

"You know, Jake's much cuter. I'm sorry too, but I still hope we can be friends." June replied and left the closet. When Danny came out, Jenny hugged him.

"Oh Danny, I'm so glad we're back together."

Danny blushes. "Yeah, back together..."

Jake closes his locker, just then June hugs her and lets go.

"Um, I'm glad to see ya too." said Jake puzzled.

"Jake, there's something I need to say. I like you. More than Danny. I mean he's nice 'n' all, but..." June kissed Jake, which surprises him.

"Wow..."

"Yeah, I know."

However Jake was really looking at Betty. Secretly Atomic Betty, Galactic Space Guardian.

"She's hot..." Jake muttered to himself. Looking directly at Betty, he let June off her and went over to her. June was shocked at first, but then saw what happened. "Hey." Jake said to Betty. She turned around.

"Oh, hey." greeted Betty. "Name's Betty. I just moved here."

"Name's Jake. Nice to meet a nice looking girl like you." Betty chuckled.

But June scowled at them then frowned and sighs. Next Tommy opened the front doors and saw Jenny back with Danny. The real surprise was Jake was with Betty! Tommy gasped while he went over to June.

"June, you look troubled." said Tommy. Then June hugged him, as she sobbed.

"Oh Tommy! Protect me!" she yelled and cried some more.

"_Man, when Gaz finds out about this, she's gonna kick my butt!_" Tommy thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update on stories on a long time! Need a break. This is to make it up. Please R&R, no flames.


	9. Chapter 9: Are You In Or Out?

CHAPTER 9: Are You In Or Out?  


Later that day, Brandy managed to get out.

"Ahh, I'm finally away from them. Now I can go shopping." she said. Harrington found the biggest mall and went inside.

However, Mr. Blik and his brothers were heading inside also.

"Why are we here?" asked Waffle.

"No reason. Not to follow anyone of course." Mr. Blik said, slyly.

"The reason is to get some new newts for your cage, I need more food to cook," Gordon turned to Blik. "And what are you buying?"

"Eh, nothing. I'm just gonna hang around"

"Okay." Waffle said. Him and Gordon went off. When they were gone, Blik looked around and tried to find Brandy.  
We cut to her, inside the makeup store (called 'Shoun Gullons'). Brandy is finding the perfect plush for herself.

"No. Too dark. Too light. Too soft. No, too hard." she said, picking out each one. Soon she finally found the one she wanted. "Yeah, finally!" She paided the money to the cash register and left. Suddenly, Brandy bumped into someone. "Watch it!"

"No, you watch it!" the person replied. The dog gasped as she saw Mr. Blik. Both gasped.

"Blik? What are you doing here?" asked Brandy.

"Um, no reason." replied Blik nervously.

"Uh huh. So, what have you been up to?"

Closeby, Waffle and Gordon returned back with a cart full of their things. They saw Brandy and Blik talking.

"What's going on?" questioned Waffle.

"Let me tell you something. Blik's talking to our greatest enemy!" Gordon shouted.

"You mean we're supposed to hate a rich, beautiful girl in her teens?"

"No! The dog! She's a dog!"

"Oh."

"Anyway, I should get going." Blik said last to Brandy.

"Yeah, me too. And tell the others thanks for taking good care of me. I guess." Brandy left. Blik waved good-bye, which soon became dreamly.

"BLIK!

He turned around and saw his brothers. The voice came from Gordon. "What was that about?"

"Nothing! Let's go!" snapped the black cat.

* * *

"I better check up on him." Timmy said. He left the cafeteria and tried to find Jimmy. He entered the boys' bathroom and found Neutron, sighing beside a bathroom mirror. Timmy went over to him. 

Jimmy turned around, startled. "Timmy! Sorry I didn't see you there."

"Dude, what's up?"

"I...I don't wanna talk about it."

Timmy frowned. "Why not?"

Jimmy also frowns. "Because...well..."

"Chill man. We're best friends. You can talk about anything to me. Just let it all out."

Jimmy looked at him and sighed. "Okay. I was thinking...What if Bart saw Abby and I kissing the other day? Riding on Dojo?"

Timmy scoffs. "Come on, Jim. What are the odds of that?"

"Your friend is right."

"Huh? Jimmy did you say anything?"

"That wasn't me." Jimmy replied.

"Then who was it?" questioned Timmy. Both boys were scared. Suddenly, something or someone grabbed them as fast as a lighting bolt. The screen goes black.

Jimmy and Timmy both awoke from what happened. They looked their surroundings. The two were locked up in chains, hanging on the walls.

"Dude, what happened?" Timmy asked again.

"I don't know. Where are we?" said Jimmy.

"Hey!"

The voice came from Eddy. Mandy and Abigail are next to him, all locked up like the other two.

"Where the heck are we?" Mandy demanded.

"I have a bad feelin' about this place, child." Abby said scared.

Just then three figures under cloaks appeared.

"State your names!" the leader boomed.

"Jimmy." he said.

"Timmy." Timmy added and so on.

"Do a dance for us." the second one laughed.

"We can't, you idiot. You chained us." snapped Mandy.

"Oh yeah."

"Let's get this over already!" the third one yelled.

"Ok, then!" the leader said. "Now..."

Next Abby recognized the leader's voice. "Bart? Is that you?" she questioned.

"Great, now she knows!" groaned the third cloak. They revealed themselves, disappointingly. Bart as the leader, Zim as the second one, and Cartman as third.

"Oh my god!" Timmy said shocked. "I don't get it."

"So you guys teamed up to get revenge?" Jimmy said. "Never!"

"How can you? You guys are all chained up! Respect our/my authority!" chuckled Cartman. "Man I'm good."

"BOW TO US ALL RIGHT NOW!" Zim added.

"Still tied up, duh." corrected Eddy.

"Silence! I'm the leader, that means I get to decide!" yelled Bart. "Now, the first thing we're gonna do is..."

"Let us go?" Timmy asked.

"Do ya homework?" joked Abby.

"Forget this ever happened?" added Jimmy.

"No," responded the yellow skinned kid. There was a dramatic pause. "A musical number."

"Oh god." Cartman groaned. Then Zim and him let Jimmy and Abigail out only.

BART: (singing) **_I remember a time_**

**_ When crime was subline_**

**_ There was plently of loot in the lair _**

**_We'd plunder and pillage _**

**_And ransack a village _**

**_With nary a worry or care _**

**_Then along came you  
_**

**_With your smart-hearted dream _**

**_But he ratted us out in the end,  
_**

**_ So rally the troops!_**

Abby and Jimmy looked at one another.

_**We were meant to regroup  
**_

_**And return to our roots once again!**_

(to Jimmy) _**Are you in or out?  
**_

_**Gotta know without a doubt **_

_**I'm the one you need for a dirty deed  
I'm the best, success is guaranteed**_

_**Are you a boy or toy? **_

_**Take a slice of my advice!  
**_

_** You want to be a fearless leader, one that's stong and stout?  
**_

_** Better vote for me Are you in or out?**_

CARTMAN AND ZIM: (singing) _**We used to be smart, yes,  
Horrendously heartless **_

_**In ravaging raids, we were rough **_

_**We knew what we had **_

_**To be blissfully bad; **_

_**Then Jimmy brought this sensitice stuff! **_

_**And we strayed from the path **_

_**Of our rigorous wrath;  
**_

_** Now we're taking a bath in the dust **_

_**But we'll reclaim our winnings,  
**_

_** Our humble beginnings,  
**_

_** In turmoil and torture we trust!**_

BART: (to Jimmy, singing) _**Are you in or out? **_

_**Double-crosser or devout?  
**_

_** Put your faith in me,  
**_

_** Pretty soon you'll see I'm the prince of generosity Are you foe or friend?  
**_

_** Here's the path I recommend You want a ride of fame?  
**_

_** I've got the fastest route;  
**_

_** What's it gonna be?**_

_** Are you in or out?**_

CARTMAN AND ZIM: (singing) _**We'll go dating in all the right places,  
From ToonTown to France **_

_**Imagine the fear on their faces **_

_**When we drop for cookies and tea**_

BART: (singing) **_Come along, boys!  
_**

**_ Follow me to Jimmy Are you in or out?  
_**

**_ If you're with me, give a shout (--YAY--)  
_**

**_ I'll lead you all the way,  
_**

**_ Into the glory days_**

Zim and Cartman grab Jimmy on the edge of a cliff. Before Abby can do anything, Bart grabs her tightly.

CARTMAN AND ZIM: (singing) _**We'll begin a life of crime that pays **_

_**Are you out or in?  
**_

_** Make your choice now, sink or swim!**_

BART: (singing) _**You can stick with me, or stay behind the pout **_

_**What's it gonna be Consider carefully Are you in or out?**_

Jimmy thinks. "No! I'll never join you! Not in a million years!" he replied.

"Too bad. You made the wrong choice." Bart said coldly. He snapped his fingers as Zim and Cartman dropped Jimmy of the edge of the cliff. He screams.

"Jimmy! JIMMY!" Abigail screamed. "JIMMY!!!"

* * *

Author's Note: I do not own "Are You In Or Out" from Aladdin III. It belongs to Disney. No flames, and please R&R!! 


	10. Chapter 10: We're Outta Here

CHAPTER 10: We're Outta Here  


"Oh man, this is horrible!"

Tommy thought. Now June was paralyzed. He had to hang out with her for maybe forever and ever...even when Tommy and Gaz get married.

School ended and both are outside at the park.

"Oh Tommy! I feel so safe with you." June said softly hugging (really tightly) Tommy.

"Can you please let go?" asked Tommy. She did as so.

"Sorry."

"Look June. We need to talk. I mean, really really talk."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Wha...no! What I'm trying to say is..."

Just then June was looking at something behind Tommy as he tried to explain. June was looking at Sora, the Keyblade Master. Very, very dreamly. She made a bige smile across her face.

"...be together anymore." finished the purple haired kid. He saw June not looking at him. "June? Are you alright?"

Then June walks away from Tommy and goes over to Sora.

"Um, hi." she greeted.

Sora turned around. "Hey."

Both teens started to talk and walked off. Tommy saw it happen.

"Well it isn't what I planned, but that worked." he said, finished with his work done, sorta.

Gaz comes over to him, angrily. "Tommy, were you with that girl?" she demanded.

"Uh, no." replied Pickles nervously. He thought up a lie. "I was, um, playing matchmaker."

"Matchmaker?"

"Yeah. June and Sora just had to be together." he chuckled.

"Hmm...alright." Next Gaz kissed Tommy. He got off the bench and both left in the opposite direction.

"Now everyone's happy.

Mac, Bloo, Stitch, and Mac run up to them, panicked.

"Are you guys okay?" Pickles asked.

"No. Have you guys seen Jimmy, Abigail, Eddy, Timmy and Mandy?" asks Lilo.

"Yeah we didn't see them since lunch." Mac added.

"And also Bart, Cartman, and Zim." Bloo finished.

"Nope, not us." Gaz replied.

Suddenly Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Lisa, and Dib also went over.

"Any luck?" aske Kyle.

"Nope." replied Mac.

"Man, where are all they?" Stan questioned.

"It's getting outta control!" said Dib.

"Relax, bro." Gaz said calmly. "Or else I'll kick your..."

"Don't worry. Gaz and I will be happy to help." Tommy offered. He looked at Gaz.

"Fine." she said.

"Great. I'll get the others, if they're not too busy." Then Tommy ran away from the rest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jimmy screamed and screamed as he was falling. It soon ended as it was too long. Just then he landed on his butt on the ground. 

"Whoa, that was too close." he said, glad alive.

"Who's out there?" a voice spoke.

Behind Jimmy was a cave. Out came a female cyclops with purple hair and a pony tail. She wore a white shirt, black pants, and gray boots. Neutron was nervy.

"Who is it Leela?"

Another adult stepped out. He had orange hair wearing a red jacket unzipped (under was a white shirt showing), jeans, and black and white shoes.

"Aww, Fry, it's a boy." Leela replied.

"You're finally married to him?"

The last person was a robot to come out in a foghat grey color.

"No, Bender. We're not married." snapped Fry. "Leela found a little guy."

Bender smoked a ciger and puffed. "Yeah? Well you can tell him to bite my shiny medal ass!"

"He's right there, you know." Leela said, pointing at Jimmy.

"Can someone please tell me where I am and what's going on?" the fudge-head kid asked.

"We're from the future," starts Fry. "I'm actually from the 20th century, but my friends are from the year 3000. I was sent there, but that's another story."

"What we're trying to say is that our ship got stuck here thanks to a certain someone..." Leela glances at Bender.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Fry was the one who pulled the lever!" the robot protested.

"No I didn't!" Fry snapped.

"Besides the point, we're also stuck here and our friends have to live inside the cave...with no way to get back." Leela finished.

"Wow. But how can there be a place like this in the school basement?" Jimmy questioned. Everyone looked at one another.

"Man, I've been gone longer than I thought." Fry said.

"You're not the only kid. There's like...-" Bender counts up. "-maybe six other kids. You're the seventh."

"What is your name?" Leela said.

"Jimmy." Neutron responded.

"Well Jimmy. I'm Leela. That's Fry and Bender. We'll introduce you to the rest of the crew."

The four went inside. Fry introduced Jimmy to Hermes, Amy, Farnsworth, Zoidberg, and Nibbler. After that Fry shows Jimmy his room...and with six other kids.

"See ya." Fry said as he closed the door.

The lights went on and Jimmy saw three younger girls, a football headed baby, a square-headed kid like Mac, and a little robot beside him.

"Look, another one!" one of the younger girls pointed. She flew up to Jimmy, that surprised him, kinda. The others went up to him.

"Hi! I'm Blossom. The one who greeted you was Buttercup. That's Bubbles, Stewie, Tommy and Robotboy." Blossom introduced.

"The Powerpuff Girls?" questioned Jimmy. "I thought you guys disappeared."

"We did!" Buttercup snapped. "Under the school grounds. We found the place up there in the school basement."

"Yeah. It looked like that place for evil lab purposes." Bubbles said.

"And we're stuck in here with adults." said Tommy.

"Yes. Robotboy sees purpose to get out." Robotboy agreed.

"So we can't get out of this room?" said Jimmy.

"Of course we can't!" Stewie yelled. "They locked us up in here. But don't worry, I have a plan...an evil plan." he evilly chuckled.

"Right." Blossom said, rolling her eyes. "What's your name?"

"Jimmy." he replied.

"Welcome to the group." said Tommy.

Much later, Leela and Amy opened the door. Every kids was sleeping in their beds since it was night.

"Aww, it's so cute." Amy cooed.

"Shh, don't disturb them." whispered Leela. The ladies quietly left as Leela closed the door. After they left, Robotboy turned the lights back on. Stewie got out a blackboard and a stool to stand on. The rest were ready for his plan.

"Do you guys do this every night?" Jimmy said.

"Uh huh," Bubbles replied. "Every night."

"And every night it fails." Buttercup groaned.

"Shut up you!" Stewie shouted as he threw a vase at Buttercup, but she used lasers from her eyes to destory it. "Now, every night, Amy and Leela check up on us, every night around 9."

"So?" Robotboy asks.

"So, as they open the door, we put up a bucket full of poison and knock it down both on the girls. That's when we run out of the room."

Bubbles raised her hand. "But Professor Farnsworth always finds us."

"Exactly. That's why we need Jimmy."

"Me? Why me?" Jimmy said amazed.

"You can run fast, right?" questioned Stewie. Jimmy nodded. "Great. The Powerpuff Girls will get the security camaras, blast it to bits. Robotboy will go into activated mode and get though the lasers, which won't hurt him 'cause he's a robot. Tommy will distract Hermes and Zoidberg, and Jimmy runs away from Farnsworth and make to the ship."

"What about Bender and Fry?"

"Don't worry about them. I studied their IQs and rather well be naked. They'll be drunk of the rest of the night. I'll handle my own problems for now."

"This better work." grumbled Buttercup.

"Let's go it!" exclaimed Blossom.

In the living room...

"And they're sleeping like angels." Leela finished to Zoidberg, Hermes, and Farnsworth.

"Like always." Amy said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Bubbles screamed from the room.

"That always happens too."

"Sounds like one of you girls must go up there." Hermes said. Everyone glared at Amy.

"Ok, fine." she said. The Chinese girl from Mars went upstairs. When she opened the door, a bucket of black poisen knocked her on the head, out cold. The kids ran out of the room.

First it was the security cameras. the girls blasted and blasted them with their might. Buttercup punched some too. Bubbles turned some into stuffed animals. Blossom used her ice power and kicked them after. Second was the lasers. A whole lot of them shooted it down everywhere.

"Okay, now Robotboy!" Tommy ordered.

Then Robotboy went into his activation mode and was 50 times his size (I think). He walked through the lasers and turned the switch off.

"They should have gotten the robot proof ones!" joked Jimmy. Robotboy went back into his size and they went off.

Third was distraction. Leela left the room for some coffee and the professor left to the ship. Tommy came downstairs.

"Why hello Tommy? Why are you up so late?" Zoidberg asked.

"Amy wanted me to you guys something," he lied. "A long time ago, in the vast plains..."

The blonde kid made up his long story. Jimmy and Stewie were left.

"Okay, I reach for the ship, you distract Farnsworth. When you make it into the ship, make the sound of Loius dying."

"Who?" asked Neutron.

"Just make a gasping sound! Now go!"

Jimmy left for the mission. Stewie went in the opposite direction (left) and met Nibbler.

"So, we meet again, Nibbler?" he narrowed his eyes. Nibbler did too.

"Appears we do." the alien replied. (a/n: If you saw "The Why of Fry", then you know he talks) "Let's fight like men this time."

Just then both pull out lightsabers (Stewie has red, Nibbler has green) and both fight blocking and dodging.

Jimmy Issac Neutron made it to the ship. He saw Farnsworth working on it.

"Oh, where did I place that wrench?" the old man groaned. Jimmy sneaked into the ship as PF was looking for the wrench. He found it at the same time Jimmy made it inside. A few turns from the tool and...

"Everyone! The ship is finished!" the professor called out. Then he left. Jimmy made the gasping sound like if someone was dying.

Tommy, Blossom, Butterup, Bubbles, Robotboy and Stewie stopped they were doing and listened.

"Go!" Stewie ordered. The rest ran and followed him.

"Hey, come back here!" Hermes yelled.

"Well we tried." Zoidberg said, giving up.

Leela entered Fry's and Bender's room, who were watching TV and drinking beer.

"Guys, something wrong is going on downstairs!" exclaimed Leela.

"Why should we care?" asked Bender, not interested.

"Because the kids finally got into the ship and now are escapeing!"

"Oh dude! I am not gonna miss our chance to get outta here!" Fry insisted. He pulled Leela and Bender out of the room.

The young kids ran to the ship and literally stepping on Farnsworth.

"Hey, get off me!" he yelled.

Tommy, Robotboy, Stewie, and the girls got seated. Jimmy was in flight control.

"Now fly us outta here! Go!" ordered the baby.

Jimmy turned on the engines and the ship started to lift.

"Oh my." PW said in awe. Bender, Fry, and Leela came behind him.

"What the..." Bender added.

"Come on! It's not too late!" Leela said. Fry and her got on ahold of Bender. The tall robot raised one of his arms up high until it reached to the ship. The two hanged on to him as he lifted them up. The three landed onto the ship and the door closed. However Jimmy already flew the ship out of the cave, blasting it through the roof and went up.

"_Now to find Abby..._" he thought.

* * *

Author's Note: That's the 10th chapter. No flames, and please R&R, read and review! 


	11. Chapter 11: Love is for Nobodies

CHAPTER 11: Love is For Nobodies

"What the hell is going on here?" Leela demanded.

"Um, we weren't trying to fly outta here." Blossom chuckled nervously but soon stopped.

"Then what are you doing, huh?" added Bender.

"Running away?" Bubbles shrugged.

Tommy smacked his head. "Oh, just forget it!"

"Hey, where's the baby and fudge head?" asked Fry, looking around as they were all in the 'unloading' room.

"They're flying the ship." replied Robotboy. Suddenly the scene started to tip over as everyone fell back.

-----

Stewie arrives in the front of the ship. He sees Jimmy flying it still.

"Boy, why do you wanna get outta here so much?" the baby asked.

"To get outta here. Like you guys." the fudge headed kid responded without turning around.

"Yeah, but I _know_ more than you do. You're been here less than a day. Yo...You love someone don't ya?"

Jimmy, shocked, turned around while putting the ship on auto-pilot. "How do you know?"

"A girlfriend, perhaps?"

"It's true," he admitted. "Her name is Abby. Bart Simpson got jealous after I was with her! But now, I just want her back."

Stewie sighed. "You got a lot to learn."

"What are you talking about?"

Then sad music plays in the background. Stewie gets handed a black hat and cane by no one.

Stewie: _**The quickest way to break your heart **_

_**Make you depressed and ill **_

_**Is to get tangeled up inside **_

_**The side effects could kill**_

_**All passion is a waste of time **_

_**A deadly game of pour vous **_

_**I am your friend, your cher ami **_

_**I wouldn't lie to you**_

"Well, maybe I would." Stewie muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" asks Jimmy confused.

_**If you must love someone, may I suggest **_

_**You love yourself! Just think it through **_

_**You'll never leave and you will find **_

_**You'll get more rest **_

_**You'll always feel as good as new **_

_**Your freedom as good as new **_

_**Important thing, my friend **_

_**You must be strong, you mustn't bend**_

"I heard that!" Bender yelled offended, only heard. Jimmy and Stewie stop what they were doing and resume back.

**_Don't talk for hours _**

**_Don't send flowers _**

**_Don't write poems _**

**_Don't sing and dance _**

**_Beneath the stars  
_**

**_The shine above _**

**_Don't fall in love_**

**_As soon as your heart rules your mind _**

**_Your life is not your own _**

**_It's hell when someone's always there _**

**_It's bliss to be alone _**

**_And love of any kind is bad _**

**_A dog, a child, a cat _**

**_They take up so much precious time _**

**_Now where's the sense of that?_**

_**Love takes the wildest heart and makes it tame **_

_**If you're turned on, then just turn off **_

_**Emotions are a thing all great men overcame **_

_**Please, don't make this grand catastrophe **_

_**Don't get attached to anyone or anything **_

_**There's nothing worse than things that cling **_

_**You'll go to pot **_

_**You'll turn to drink **_

_**You'll never rest **_

_**You'll end up mad and **_

_**Looking like some **_

_**Poor tormented love **_

_**Don't fall in love **_

_**Don't fall in love**_

The music ends. Jimmy realizes right then and now that he was right. He turned the auto-pilot off and turned back the ship.

-----

"Hey, what's going on there?" Buttercup said angrily.

"I think we're turning back." Leela replied. She was right. There was only one place for Jimmy...and everyone else. To not love, and not to be obsessed.

* * *

At a faraway place, Retroville to be exact, Carl, Sheen, Libby, Cindy and Goddard were outside Jimmy's backyard at night. 

"We haven't seen Neutron in weeks!" shouted Cindy. "I don't get it."

"Maybe it's because you harass him too much." said Sheen.

"Maybe it was you guys not helping out!" Libby snapped.

"I helped!" Carl blurted. "Once."

The kids started to aruge and fight. The robotic dog nearby couldn't take it anymore.

"SILENCE!" a manly voice came from Goddard's speakers. The four turned around. "I think I know what happened to my master."

He starts to revert back to a flashback. "About a month ago, one night Jimmy saw a train. I saw it too. He went outside and got on it. The pilot said...it went to ToonTown." the robotic voice explained.

"ToonTown...ToonTown...Nope! Never heard of it!" Sheen said firmly.

"Goddard, I want you to navigate ToonTown!" commanded Cindy. "Now!"

"Affirmative." replied Goddard. He pulled out a little satellite that spun around. On his screen showed a map. "This better work."

"Believe me, it will."

* * *

At ToonTown that night, Abigail walked home, sadly. Timmy, Eddy, and Mandy were beside her. 

"I can't believe Bart did that to you!" Timmy said.

"I know. I even wouldn't go that far." agreed Eddy. Mandy in disbelief glances at him. "Okay, maybe a little to make off money, but not like _that_!"

Abby sobbed and cried. Her friends turned around.

"What's wrong?" asked Turner.

"He lost the love of my life..." she sobbed. "And if he's gone...I guess no one can have me!"

The rest were shocked.

"What are you..." Eddy got cut off.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!!!" the 11-year old went off, crying. Hands covering her eyes.

"Abby, come back!"

"I told you love was for the weak minded." Mandy sighed. The kids left.

Behind them was a house, one that we zoom into. It shows Mr. Blik telling Spanky, Meowth, Bloo, and Ren what happened at the mall.

"And hopefully, we'll meet again." the black cat finished.

"Ooh..." Bloo teased.

"What"  
"You got a girlfriend!"

Blik blushed. "No I don't!"

"Yeah ya do!" Bloo protested.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Gentlemen, please." Spanky interrupted. "If we're ever to solve this out, we have to do it, like men. Now, who wants to bet Blik that he'll take Brandy out to the dance?"

"WHAT?!" Blik said shocked. The rest took out their money and went up to the Internet downloadable pig. "Whoa, hold up! What do you mean, the dance?"

"You know? The annual ToonTown dance. Everyone is invited." Meowth replied.

"Yeah, it's gonna be great! Food, games, paddleball..." Bloo trailed off, thinking about it.

"When is it?" asks Blik.

"Next Saturday," Ren replied. "And since we already paid..."

"50 dollars!" Spanky adds, counting up the total.

"50 dollars?" Mr. Blik went up to Spanky. "You got to help me!"

"Alright, fine. You go out with Brandy, and you can have half the 50 bucks. Deal?" he took out his hand. Blik hesitated, but thought about her. The way she moved her tail. The way she talked. And the way she looked.

"Okay then, a deal." both animals shook hands.

"Great, now everyone's happy!" cheered Bloo. He was wrong, however...

* * *

Danny, Sora, Jake, Mac, June, Tommy, Gaz, Stitch, Lilo, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Lisa, Dib, Jenny and Betty searched all night. No luck. 

"Man, we looked everywhere! All of us!" Danny said. "And no Jimmy."

"I better talk to Bart about this..." Lisa growled.

"You got that right." said Stan.

"Yeah, he's your brother." Kyle agreed.

"I gotta come too. Bloo's probably with his another gang." Mac said.

"Dude, how can he be in two tales of this story?" Kenny asked muffled, breaking the fourth wall. Mac shrugged in reply.

Lisa, the 3 out of 4 SP boys, Lilo, Stitch, and Dib Membrane left. The couples were alone.

"At least we have each other." June said. She noticed that Sora wasn't looking at her. "Sora, what's wrong?"

"I sense something," he replied. "It's quiet. Too quiet." Sora was correct. The preteens and teens looked around, when suddenly, many nobodies appeared, ready to attack. "Nobodies!"

"What?" Jake asked puzzled.

"Nobodies," replied Jenny. "I heard these little guys can attack at once. They were left out and have no heart like Heartless." she explained.

"Jenny's correct." Sora stated.

"Let's fight these guys!" Betty yells. Then Danny transforms into Danny Phantom. Jake transforms into his dragon side. Jenny, Betty, and Sora get out their gear. Most Dusks and Creep Tommy does some karate moves to the Nobodies, but they just look at each other.

One Nobody grabs Tommy's leg, then drags him. He screams. "Gaz! Danny!"

Just then with rage, Gaz does realistic karate moves on that Nobody and grabs Tommy. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The rest fought. Some Nobodies were defeated, other gained power. It continued and went on.

"Take that! And that!" Danny said as he punched some.

"Be careful!" Sora warned. "You don't want them to take away you."

"Relax, I'll be fine."

They turned around, and saw big Nobodies taking away June, Jenny, Betty, and Gaz.

"Jenny!" Danny yelled.

"June!" Sora added.

"Betty, yo!" Jake shouted.

"Gaz!" Tommy finishs. But it was too late. The girls struggled hard, and I mean HARD, but nothing.

"They're too strong!" said Jenny. When they were taken, the nobodies disappeared.

"How can this get any worse?" groaned Danny upset.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm getting good at this, am I? No more song suggestions please, until further notice. Thanks. No flames and R&R!!! The song this time was "Don't Fall in Love" from Beauty and the Beast Christmas movie. 


	12. Chapter 12: Bart's Evil Plan

CHAPTER 12: Bart's Evil Plan

Cindy and friends got into Jimmy's rocket the next day. They were ready to launch.

"Engines ready?" Cindy asked.

Libby checked. "Alright!"

"Fuel?"

Carl opened the fuel tank. "Full!"

"And the map to ToonTown?"

"Check." Goddard replied.

"Then we're ready to go!"

"Hold up, sister!" Libby protested. "Remember the last time you drove?" the reat looked at Vortex.

"Okay, okay! I'll put it on auto-pilot!" responded Cindy, a bit angry.

"Ooh, ooh! This reminds me of Ultralord episode 116, when four fans and a robotic dog try to save Ultraload from the Evil Wrath!" Sheen shouted.

"Oh, shut up." Cindy snapped as the rocket fled out into the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. Blik saw Brandy at the mall. No brothers. He looked around for in case, gulped, and went over. 

"Hey Brandy." he greeted. Brandy closed up her magazine when she saw him.

"Oh, hey Blik. You don't mind if I call you that, right?"

"No."

"Okay then."

Both stood silence. They looked around their surroundings, aghasted.

"So..." Blik started. "Since, well, I...you don't have a date for the dance, right?"

"Nope, completely single." replied Brandy. "Do...do you wanna..."

"Ask you out? Yeah."

"Ok...I accept."

"What?" the black cat questions flabbergasted.

"I, Brandy Harrington, will be your date for the dance. That's on this Saturday."

"All right...I'll see you then."

"Great." Harrington picked up her magazine and left.

Mr. Blik went into the boys' bathroom, ready to scream...

"YEAH! I HAVE A DATE! WITH BRANDY! Ooh, soon those 50 bucks will soon be mine." then he left. Luckily no one else was in there...or am I wrong?

* * *

Jimmy landed the ship back down. Amy, Hermes, Zoidberg, Nibbler, and Farnsworth came out. The rest got off the ship. 

"Okay! Who did this?" demanded Hermes. Bubbles, Buttercup, Blossom, Tommy, Robotboy turned to Stewie and Jimmy.

"It was the both! I can tell just by seeing them!" yelled Bender, looking at Neutron and Griffen.

"Yeah. You have a scanner, that's how you can tell!" joked Fry. However Bender grabbed him.

"Don't you ever make fun of me that way, or else!" the tall robot threatens. Then he let Fry down. "Meatbags." Next he takes out a beer and drinks it.

"Seriously, you can tell by scanning them."

"That's enough." Leela said. She went over to Jimmy. "Jimmy, why did you do that?"

"Turn back? Well, I wanted to get to get outta here because of my girlfriend, Abby. She thinks I'm dead, but I was about to prove her wrong." The girls slightly cried at this. Hermes, Bender, Fry, Tommy and Farnsworth groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Then why did you turn back the ship?" questions Amy.

"...Stewie told me about love. In song. That maybe it wasn't meant to be. That's why I turned back."

Buttercup slapped her head. "Oh, great! Just great! We were almost just there of getting out of here, but then Stewie just had to sing that stupid song!"

"I don't think it was stupid." Bubbles disagreed.

"Shut up!" her sister snapped. "And now we're back where we started! That's why I'm never gonna trust talking babies ever again!"

"Well you're a talking baby, too!" snapped Stewie. Bubbles and Blossom gasped.

"Stop it, the both of you!" Blossom interrupted. "Just because Stewie made a mistake, doesn't mean that it shouldn't be this way!"

"That reminds me. Good news everyone." Farnsworth said changing the subject.

"What is it now?" asked Zoidberg.

"When everyone else was bickering and fighting and that nonsense, I managed to find a door back up there!"

"You did?" Tommy said surprised.

"Yes. Follow me." But the rest went in front of them, because the rest were faster. They stopped at a wall near the door.

"Professor, there's only a wall." Robotboy stated.

"However with the proper numbers..." Then the wall pulled out a security lock, with numbers to punch in. The old man punched some fast. Suddenly he stepped back as the wall opened a way out, closing everyone's eyes due to the white light.

"Hey, I noticed that!" Fry yelled.

"You did?" Buttercup asks irrirated.

"Yep! However I never did wanna try it..."

"Oy vey."

"I feel the same way, meatbag." agrees Bender. Everyone headed to it expect for Jimmy, who turned back sadly. Leela, Fry, Bender and Stewie saw this and gone to him.

"Aww, what's wrong?" Leela says to the kid.

"What I told you before!" Jimmy answered annoyed. "That's why I'm never gonna go back to ToonTown, not even for all the money in the world."

"I would!" Bender said. Leela punched him in the shoulder. "Ow!" The adults glance at Stewie.

"What?" he questions innocently.

"Don't 'What?' us! I always hated your show anyway."

"Why I outta..."

"Jimmy, look! Ice cream!" Fry pointed.

"Where?" Neutron asked, looking around. Just then behind him Fry got out a sack and put him in there. Jimmy screamed. "Hey, get me outta here!"

"Fry..." Leela scolded.

"What? It was the only way." replies Fry. The one-eyed mutant sighs as they go leave. After that, the wall closes up.

* * *

"Man, first Bart, Cartman and Zim! Then Danny, Jenny, Jake, Betty, Tommy, Gaz, June, and Sora! And now Abigail! Who's next?" Dib asked, to his friends, Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Lisa. 

"Yeah. I couldn't find my brother anywhere!" groaned Lisa.

"The good news is, at least Cartman's gone!" Kyle said happily.

"Amen to that." agreed Stan.

Lilo, Bloo, Stitch, and Mac ran over to them...again.

"Do you guys have to do that every time when something bad happens?" asks Kenny muffled.

"Yes." Stitch replied.

"Yeah. We have no idea why, but that's how we were put in this story." Bloo added.

"Changing the subject, we found Danny, Tommy, Sora and Jake. They are sad right now." Lilo frowned.

"Yep, down by the lake." adds Mac. "If you wanna go to them."

"Tommy must know about where my sis is! I'm in." Dib said. The others shrugged and joined in too.

Soon the kids found Fenton, Pickles, Long, and Sora (He doesn't have a last name) sitting near the pond, looking gloom as ever.

Stan spoke first. "What's wrong?"

Tommy turned to him. "Oh, nothing. Just that our girlfriends are gone!"

"Huh?" Dib asked. "You mean my sister's gone?!"

"Just like the rest." Danny sighs. "I loved Jenny so much to lose her."

"June and I had a lot in common." Sora agreed.

"Yep, dog. Betty was pretty to me as ever." Jake finished. The four sighed at once.

"Dude, how did this happen?" said Kyle.

"Some Nobodies took them away. They grudged...but no hope. As for us, we tried, but were too many of them." explained Sora.

"Whoa." Lisa says amazed.

"That's right yo." the American Dragon adds.

"Hold on a sec!" everyone looked at Bloo. "Nobodies couldn't have done it on their own! Someone must have commanded them to do it!" The kids talked in thought of it.

"He's right!" Danny said while he got up. "But who did?"

They stared at one another...wondering...

* * *

"Get us outta here!" June demands. 

Her, Betty, Gaz and Jenny were trapped in a cage. You can guess who...

"Yes! It was us, Bart..."

"Zim!"

"Cartman!"

"As the Mean Three!" the boys yelled in unison. The girls just groaned.

"Oh, give us a break." Jenny said and rolled her eyes.

"Why did you kidnap us?!?" Betty shouted angrily.

"Why...Why you ask?" Bart raised up his voice. "Well I'll tell you why. Not in song, luckily. You see, after what happened yesterday..." The scene turns to another flashback, after what happened when Jimmy got tossed over. Bart is narrating this. "Yesterday, Zim and Cartman pushed Jimmy off a cliff. I told them to. You might wanna read back if you _really_ wanna know. Anyway, this is what happened...

"Why you son of a..." Abby got interrupted.

"Now there. Aren't you happy now?" asked the past Bartman in the flashback.

"NO!!! I was never happy with you! Don't you get it, boy?"

"I guess not." Eddy joked. Mandy kicked in the shins. "Ouch!"

"We're tied up, but I can still kick you no matter how hard." Mandy said dryly. Eddy turned his head around and whistled innocently.

Bart looked at Abigail. He loved her, but had this feeling he harrassed her. Not like Cartman, somewhere in the middle..."Oh Abby...Zim and Cartman, knock them all out!"

"Say wha?" Abigail asks shocked. Just then Bart hits her with a baseball bat. Zim and Cartman do the same to Mandy, Eddy, and Timmy.

"This is fun!" Zim said, who hit Turner.

"Yep!" agreed Cartman, hitting Mandy and Eddy. They unlocked the chains. The flashback ends.

"Now, you girls are under the Elementry school. Basement, to be exact." completed Simpson.

"Really, why did you boys kidnap us...Or else I'll tie you up WHOLE!" Gaz yells.

"Aw, Gaz. You should have stuck with me instead of that foolish Tommy boy." said Zim, looking at Dib's sister.

"You know why? Abby broke my heart! If she can't love me...NO ONE CAN!" Lisa's brother laughed evilly. His friends joined in.

"You gone insane! All of you!" yelped June.

"Not insane, just heartbroken. Right guys?" Eric and Zim nodded. "Now to tell you guys my evil plan." he clears his throat. "On Saturday is the night of the dance. The annual ToonTown dance. Where everyone will be having him and such. Dates are being brought there. Loads of them."

"Your point is?" said Jenny, raising an eyebrow.

"My point, is that everyone will suffer the greatest thing than death...love!"

"Love? I thought it was me." Cartman said. "But resume."

"The dance will be at the elementry school, the biggest place here! It'll be filled. Soon, everyone will fall under my trap! Which is when all the ladies end up in here. Many of the guys will be heartless and broken! Heck, might even turn into Heartless! And no one will know about it." explained Bart.

"Expect for you four, who are stuck in this smelly room!" Zim says.

"Saturday is in two days. The dance is at 8. You'll know what will happen then." Cartman said.

"Oh no." said Jenny in concern. "Danny..."

"Yeah...and you're all DOOMED! Doomed like the humans you all are!" Zim laughs evilly. Bart looks at Cartman who hits Zim. Ow my squeedily spooch!"

* * *

Author's Note: And that so ends this chapt... 

Fred Fredburger: Yes!

General Grievous: For the last time, get out of my house! We're not supposed to be in this fanfic anyway!

O.o Anyway no flames and review, folks!

Fred: Yes! Um, where are the nachos?


	13. Chapter 13: Follow Ya Heart

CHAPTER 13: Follow Ya Heart

"There is no way! It just can't be!" Jimmy yelled on the ground after Fry let him out (Leela threatened him).

"It is, it is." Bender said.

"Finally! We're out!" Buttercup cheered.

"At least someone's happy..." said Robotboy. Jimmy sighed.

The rest went expact for Blossom. She looked at Jimmy.

"Look, you can fix your mistake." she says.

"I can?" questioned the fudge headed kid.

"Easy. Just find Abigail and forgive her."

Neutron turned around, sad. "Why should I?"

"Just...just look in your heart." replied the leader of her team.

"My heart?"

"Haven't you ever played 'Kingdom Hearts'?"

"No. I never had time for videogames. That's more of Turner's thing."

"Good point.

"Come on, Blossom!" called Bubbles.

"I better go. Remember what I said." Then Blossom fled to her sisters.

Jimmy turned around and looks down. "Listen to your heart..."

* * *

"That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard of!" Jenny yelled, disagreeing with Bart's plot.

"Or is it?" Bart asked.  
"Now that you mention it, the plan is kinda weak." agreed Cartman.

"Eh?" asked Zim puzzled.

"Yeah. I mean, how can be get Nobodies and be heartbroken? Bart is the REAL person here who's heartbroken. Torn up inside. Etc. The only way would be is to get dumped or stood up."

"Isn't that what happened?" Betty asks.

"Since you two seem to be against me too, I have no other choice than to lock you guys too." Bart said coldly.

"Eh?" The Invader was still confused. The next thing he and Eric knew, they are in the same cage with the girls. "Hey! GET US OUTTA HERE!"

"Too late. You should have stuck on my side. See you losers later." Next Bart left the scene and closed the door.

"Aw, dammit!" Cartman said angrily. "We got double-crossed!"

* * *

"BART!" Tommy exclaimed that made the group raise.

"Say what?" Jake asked as he lifted up his eyebrow.

"Think about it. Jimmy, Abby, Bart. The Love Triangle. It makes perfect sense!"

"He does have a point." Mac agreed. Kyle and Bloo nodded.

"There's only one way to find the girls now!" said Stan.

"How?" Danny asked.

"Zim! Don't forget about Zim!" Dib added.

"Drop it already." Lisa said annoyed.

"Alright."

"Come on and follow me!" leaded Marsh. All went off while they followed him.

* * *

"Abby! Oh Abigail!" Timmy called out at night. "Oh we're never gonna find her!"

"Well she's not at home." Mandy stated. "Or anywhere else in ToonTown. Unless..."

"You don't think..."

"What? What? What?" Eddy asked frequantly.

"You never heard of what's _outta_ ToonTown?" Timmy responded.

"Outta ToonTown?"

"Oy vey." groaned Mandy. She sighed. "Outta ToonTown is at the edge of this city. After you cross the bridge, there's a field. No one has ever crossed the bridge...expect for Abigail Lincoln."

"Oh."

"She must be very far now..." trailed Turner off.

* * *

They are right. Abby looked at the stars. She sighed.

"I've been here for hours. I'm so hungry!" Abby said as she rubbed her stomach in hunger.

"ABBY!"

The African-American turned around and saw a familiar face running up to him. "Abby!"

"Jimmy?" He tumbled on her. Both giggled as they rolled down. "Boy you're alive? For real"

"Yes, my love. I'm alive." They kissed but Abigail let go.

"What happened?"

"It's a long, long story. But can be explained. Come on, we'll get back. Whereever here is."

"One question: How did you find me?"

"Surprisenly not my raders or satellites or inventions. It's what Blossom told me. Just follow your heart to your one true love."

"Blossom?" Lincoln asks a little shocked. "I thought she was gone with her sisters."

"That's part of my story." Jimmy smiled. She did the same.

Neutron explained to her girlfriend what happened after he disappeared. How he met the Futurama gang and inside the kids' room Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup, Tommy, Robotboy, and Stewie. Finally they made it near the bridge. However started to rain.

"So you're saying that Stewie messed your mind?" questioned Abby.

"Yes." Jimmy admitted. "But sometimes love can mess your head."

"Correction: All the time. You get the point anyhow."

Thunder rumbled. Lighting shook the ground. Rain poured down like a ton.

"Don't worry. I have an umbrella." He took out his hyper cube and pulled out an red unbrella from it. Placed it back and held it against him and Abby.

"Thanks Abby."

"You're welcome. But we better hurry. It looks like it's gonna flood once we get back."

"Good point."

The two ran and ran until they made it to the bridge. They looked at it. The bridge was tipping over, hard to walk on.

"Ready?" Jimmy took her hand. "On the count of 3. One...two...THREE! Jump!"

Neutron and Lincoln jumped onto the bridge. They held on tight and tried to walk. The wind, however, was blowing so hard, that it'll be like a tornado!

"Dudes! Abby! Jimmy!"

The two saw Mandy, Timmy, and Eddy wearing raincoats, hanging on like them. The one who spoke was Timmy.

"Come on already!" shouted Mandy.

"Girl, what are you guys doing out here?" asked Abby. The bridge tipped again.

"Just hurry up before the bridge breaks apart!" Eddy snapped. Jimmy and Abby shrugged and followed them. The rope tied to the bridge started to break apart.

Timmy sees this and gasps. "The rope's breakin'!"

The storm became stronger and stronger. So rough and tough. The first rope broke apart. The kids were scared.

"This was _not_ what I wanted!!" Mandy shouts again.

"Okay! We need to make it to the other side! Fast, but carefully." said Jimmy. Timmy, Mandy, Eddy and Abby agreed.

"Let's do it y'all!" Abby agrees. The five moved fast but carefully as Jimmy instructed. The second rope halfway is breaking apart.

Eddy is scared, shivering. Then Mandy pushed him. "Come on, slowpoke! Let's go already!" she snaps.

"Ok, ok, I'm moving!" replied Eddy. "Don't have a cow."

"I heard that!"

Just before they can make it back, the rope broke apart and the kids gripped on to the other side.

"Is it safe?" asks Timmy.

"Does it _look_ safe?!" snapped Jimmy in anger.

The bridge broke apart as the kids screamed in terror as they landed with a big THUD!

Jimmy is the first to wake up. He nudged Timmy.

"Dude where are we?" he asked.

"I don't know Turner." replied Jimmy. Eddy, Mandy and Abby also got up.

"Are we dead?" asked Eddy dumbly.

"No. But we're thankful to be alive." Mandy responded. "I guess."

"What is this place?" questioned Abby.

"Thank goodness you're safe."

The five turned around and saw...

* * *

Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER! BUM-BUM-BUM! No flames and write MANY reviews just not the hurtful ones OK? Next chapter comin' up soon! 


	14. Chapter 14: Where They Are

CHAPTER 14: Where They Are  


"Sonic?" Eddy asked.

"That's me, alright." the blue hedgehog replied.

"Well, it was a good thing you saved or lives. For now." said Mandy. Sonic kinda stepped back from her.

"Anywho, I'll tell you what happened."

Timmy groaned irritatedly. "Oh great, another flashback."

"It was a few hours ago." Sonic started as the flashback did too. "I was outside, running home as fast as I could. Then I saw you guys, screaming for your lives. Just about you were gonna hit the ground, a ran in a flash and picked y'all up at the same time." FB ends.

"Then what was that 'thud' we heard?" asks Jimmy.

"Tails unloading the boxes in the other room. Or that could have been for dramatic seuqence." Spooky music plays in the background. "I forget which."

"Thank you Sonic." Abby said. "For saving our lives."

"Eh, it was no big"  
"Are we in another cave?" Jimmy asked again, seeing that Sonic was holding a lanturn and was very dark.

"No. The lights went out due to the storm."

"Hey, I thought no one else expect for us left ToonTown." said Eddy.

"I have my ways." Sonic replied. The electricity went finally on. The kids and Sonic were in a patient's room.

"I wondered why it smelled..." Mandy trailed off.

"I couldn't have also done it with nurses Cosmo and Wanda."

"Cosmo? Wanda?" Jimmy blurted out. Just then Cosmo and Wanda, both in nurses outfits, entered the room.

"Glad we can help." said Wanda.

"Wanda? Cosmo? What are you guys doing here?" Timmy questioned.

"Um..." the fairies looked at each other nervously.

"Since you've been hanging out with your friends, we decided to make some money." Wanda explained.

"By working in an hospital?" said Mandy.

"Yeah! Look at all the money we make!" Then Cosmo poofed up some money and showed it in her face. She takes it away.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Hey! It's part time!" Then he looks at Jimmy. "Hey! I didn't know fudge-head lived in ToonTown!"

"First, it's Timmy dear." corrects Wanda. "Second, he's been here for weeks!"

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

Timmy stared at them. "How do you..."

"Do you guys wanna stay here for the night, or go outside?" questioned Sonic.

"Stay here! There ain't no way I'm goin' out in that cold furious weather!" Eddy replied.

"I am still hungry." Abby moaned.

"Don't worry. I got you." Jimmy said confortly as he hugged his girlfriend. The rest looked in awe and strangeness.

"Aww, it's so cute." Wanda cooed.

"And oddly creepy." Cosmo added.

"Do you guys mind?" Jimmy and Abby ask, a bit angrily. Sonic turns off the lights.

* * *

It was the same weather as the rocket flew. Luckily the kids placed down a sunroof (you may call it) to not have the rain inside the rocket.

"This is just great!" Cindy growled. "The weather's bad, we're hungry and tired, and..."

"We're lost." Libby finished.

"We're not lost! The auto-pilot is working just fine!"

"Then how come the auto-pilot is damaged?" Sheen asked, pointing to where a sign said auto-pilot is wreaked up.

Cindy looks at it too. "For how long?"

"Five seconds ago."

Suddenly the ship stops and drops straight down like in a regular cartoon. Libby, Goddard, Carl, Sheen and Cindy yell.

"I wasn't prepared for this!" Carl exclaimed. Goddard barked in agreement.

-----

Numbuh 4 was in his pajamas.

"Ah, another successful mission. Numbuh 5 would have loved it!" he sighed. "Too bad she's gone."

Then a BOOM is heard outside. Numbuh 4 ran as Numbuhs 1, 2, and 3 met him.

"Operatives! What happened?" asked Numbuh 1.

"We don't know. We just woke up and heard a crash outside." Numbuh 2 replied as he yawned.

"Let's check it out!" Numbuh 3 suggested.

"Good idea, Numbuh 3." said Numbuh 1. The four Sector V members went outside and see that Jimmy's rocket had crashed their treehouse! Cindy adn her gang walked out, dazed.

"Where are we?" questioned Cindy. She turned to Numbuh 1, still the leader of the group.

"Who are you supposed to be?" adds Libby.

"How can you not reconize? They're the Kids Next Door!" Sheen shouted.

"Yeees. That's us all right." Numbuh 1 said.

"Can we get out of this rain now?" asks Numbuh 3, shivering.

"Yep." responded Numbuh 4 as Goddard starts to rust.

Later...

"So who are you guys anyway?" asks Numbuh 1 as he drinks his hot cocoa and a blanket around him. The rest do too.

"Well we crash landed in this place. I'm Cindy. That's Libby, Carl and Goddard." said Cindy.

"And I'm Sheen!" Sheen adds.

"Why are you guys out here?" Numbuh 3 questioned.

"We were trying to find our friend, Jimmy." Carl replied.

"Jimmy?"

"Yeah. He was gone for weeks. We think that he's in a place called ToonTown."

Numbuh 2 spitted out his cocoa in shock. "ToonTown?!"

"Yes, ToonTown!" Cindy snapped. "Why what's the matter?"

"Our fellow operative, Numbuh 5, has been gone for months! And by a news interruption, ToonTown has been filling up. But no one knows where ToonTown really is."

"And we think she's there, too. I can feel it." said Numbuh 3.

"Since we have a robotic dog on our side with a radar track of its owner, I think we can find it." said Libby firmed.

"If your dog can do that, we can get our friends back!" Numbuh 1 turned to Numbuh 2. "Numbuh 2, fix up the rocket. It's finally time."

* * *

"Where are we going?" asked Danny. The storm has mostly stopped.

"A friend." Stan replied. They stopped at the Elementry school. "Mario, it's me!"

The video game character stepped out from the darkness.

"Stan-o-boy! What brings you and your little friends out here?" Mario asked in his Italian accent.

"You know Mario?" Sora asks Stan.

"What'd you expect? He's the janitor here." Kyle replied.

"Right indeed." said Mario.

"Look, June, Gaz, Jenny and Betty have been missing and Tommy thinks Bart and his gang kidnapped them." Kenny muffled explained.

"Can you help us yo?" asked Jake.

"Why of course I can!" Mario said. "That explains the school basement."

"School basement? What about it?" questions Tommy.

"I walked down there a-day and saw the ladies you mentioned being held. They look like that of course."

"Down in the school basement?" said Danny wondering. "Can you get us down there?"

"Of a-course. I got the key to every part of this here school building. However..."

"However what?" Stan asks.

"The principal has installed a laser shield to the basement door. Bart and his pals must have a-code."

"Oh no." groaned Danny. "Not now..."


	15. Chapter 15: YOU KISSED NUMBUH 5?

CHAPTER 15: YOU KISSED NUMBUH 5?!

The next day, Numbuh 2 took a couple of hours to fix the rocket, but was finally done.

"There ya go Numbuh 1!" he said firmly.

"Great. My team will catch up with yours in our ship." Numbuh 1 said to Cindy. She nodded. Goddard barked.

"We are not too far." the dog said in a robotic voice. "ToonTown is 5 miles away."

"Really? Then howcome we never noticed?" asked Numbuh 3.

"We don't know, Numbuh 3." Numbuh 4 replied. "The point is to get Numbuh 5 and Jimmy back!"

The KND team got on their ship and the JN team got into the rocket.

-----

"Numbuh 2, start engines!" commanded Numbuh 1. Numbuh 2 saluted and drove.

Cindy did the same. Goddard did all the navating.

"Is this gonna take long?" complained Carl.

"Carl, relax," Sheen responded. "Have I ever lied to you?"

"Um...yes."

"Exactly!"

"Hang on boys!" Cindy yelled. She drove Jimmy's invention in fast gear.

"I thought Numbuh 2 fixed the auto-pilot!" shouted Libby.

"He did." the blonde girl smirked. Carl, Goddard, Libby and Sheen looked at one another feared as Cindy zoomed the rocket.

Both vehicles made stop when they reach...a portal.

"Whoa, cool!" Sheen said in awe.

-----

"This is where ToonTown is?" Numbuh 1 asked from his ship surprised.

"Looks as so!" Numbuh 3 happily responds.

-----

Goddard nodded as he looks at Cindy.

"Come on team!" she said. And drove the rocket 'to the portal. The Sector V group shrugged and followed inside.

Both ships landed at a parking lot. The kids(and robot) got out.

"This is ToonTown?" questions Numbuh 2. "Cool!"

"Let's ask them!" Sheen yelled, pointing to three people. The rest came with him. He tapped the tallest person. The three people turned around, shocking the rest as they jumped back.

"Hey, I'm Yakko!" greeted the tall person.

"And I'm Wakko!" the second boy added.

"And I'm Dot." completed the girl.

"We're the Warner brothers!" Yakko and Wakko said in unison.

"Plus the Warner sister." Dot included.

The Warners examined the new comers.

"Hmm, never seen you guys before," Yakko says. "Where do you guys come from?"

"Retroville and where ever they come from." Libby said, pointing at Numbuhs 1-4.

"We came for Numbuh 5 and Jimmy 'cause we miss them so much!" yelled Numbuh 3.

"Do you know where they are?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Of course! We heard they're at the ToonTown hospital." responded Wakko. "Something about falling off a bridge but Sonic rescused them."

"Want us to take you there?" Dot said.

"Okay." said Carl.

"'Cause I'm cute." she said blinking her eyes flirtiously. Her brothers groaned.

"Sisters." both said at once.

* * *

Abby, Eddy, Timmy, Mandy and Jimmy waved good-bye to Sonic, Cosmo and Wanda as they left the hospital.

"Mmm, that food was great!" Eddy commented, patting his tummy. "I gotta make a scam off that!"

"As usual they come into failures..." said Mandy rolling her eyes. He growled.

"I'm just glad we're back in ToonTown." said Timmy. Then he nudged Jimmy to get his attention.

"What?" he asked.

"Dude, the dance?"

Jimmy blushed. "Oh yeah. Right." Timmy rolled his eyes. He told Mandy and Eddy to follow him for 'private' reasons and left. Neutron tapped Abby's back.

"Abigail?"

"Yes, Jimmy?" she asked.

"Will you...will you...bemydatetotheToonTowndance?" he asked fast and winced.

Abby smiled. "Jimmy, of course. We're boyfriend and girlfriend anyways."

The kids kissed passionly. However, when Cindy, Libby, Carl, Sheen, Goddard, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Yakko, Wakko and Dot got there, it got mad.

The lovebirds let go of their lips. Cindy, Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 were in shock.

"NNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!!!!!" Cindy boomed. Jimmy and Abby turned around.

"Cindy!" Jimmy said flabergasted.

"Numbuhs 1 and 2?" added Abby.

"Um, hey Jimmy." said Sheen nervously. "Have you met the Kids Next Door?"

"Numbuh 5, you're back!" cheers Numbuh 3.

Jimmy glances at Abby/ Numbuh 5. "You're in the Kids Next Door?"

"Yes it's true." Numbuh 5 admitted. "I was gonna tell you soon, but love got in the way and..."

"YOU KISSED HER?!?!" Cindy yelled at Jimmy's face, pointing at Numbuh 5. "Her?"

"Hey Cindy." Timmy chuckled. Numbuh 5 glanced at Cindy. The other day at lunch, Timmy mentioned a girl named Cindy. Now she knows...

"Jimmy? Is it true? You liked _her_!?" the African American pointed at Cindy. Now the girls were pointing at each other, angrily at Jimmy who was nervous.

"I can explain..." he said.

"This doesn't look folks." Yakko said to the audience.

"Check out in the next few parts of this twisted story." Dot mentioned.

"It's gonna get freaky all the way." Wakko said. Then he hit himself with a huge wooden hammer (forgot what it's called) and fell down with stars twirling around his face.

"Like that for example." said Yakko pointing down.

"Oh really? Well I'm outta here!" yelled Vortex in her face. The kids gasped.

"This is getting great by the second!" Eddy said grimly and laughed. Mandy smacked him and he fell down also, same as Wakko.

Cindy leaves angrily, but Libby stops her by her hand on Cindy's shoulder.

"Girl..." she starts. Cindy pulls it away and keeps on going. No one trys to stop her as they watched. Jimmy couldn't bear it anymore and runs in the other direction.

"Jimmy, come back!" said Numbuh 5. Tears formed in her eyes. "I love him..."

Jimmy ran past the park and stopped near an allay. He cried and sobbed a lot. "Stuck between two loves...One I used to love, and one I love now." he sighed. "Stewie was right."

Cindy stopped near an apartment abandoned. She did the same. "I can't believe Neutron loves her...Numbuh 5..."

"What did you say?"

Vortex turned around and saw Bart Simpson, but was wearing a clothed jean jacket to look cool.

"Who are you?" asked Cindy as she slowed down her crying.

"Bart Simpson is the name." he replied. "I couldn't help say, but are you jealous of Abby and Jimmy being together?"

Cindy nodded. "Yes. How do you know?"

"Abigail used to be my girlfriend. Until she dumped me for that good looking fudgehead kid"  
"Well Jimmy liked me. I think."

"Correction: He _used_ to like you. But we're both washed up has-beens. What do to about it?" Bart smirked.

Cindy got an idea. "What if I join you? And get back on Abby and Jimmy?"

"Sounds excellent." he took out his hand. Cindy did too. "Tell me. What is your name?"

She glared. "Cindy. Cindy Vortex." both shake hands as they grin, thinking what to do next to Neutron and Lincoln.

* * *

Dot: Oh no! Evil has come to first Bart and now Cindy!

Wakko: (shrugs) What to do next?

Lilo: How come WE didn't get a part? I thought it was a rule.

Spanky: Since MY group doesn't appear 'til the night of the dance, it's what the author wanted.

Danny: Where is she anyway?

Zim: GONE!

Numbuh 5: She out back.

Bart: (disapointed) Wow...I can't believe I became so evil...

Jimmy: Relax. It's just a story.

Bart: (smiles) Good point. Not that it would happen in real life anyway...(chuckles)

Timmy: And don't forget to review, people.

Jenny: No suggestion/songs for now please.

Stitch: Naga flames!

Stan: Right. And no flaming, flamer people!

Fred Fredburger: Yes!

Eddy: Who let this guy in here?


	16. Chapter 16: At the DanceBasement Pt1

CHAPTER 16: At the Dance/Basement Pt.1

It was the dance. Finally. At 8 o'clock, everyone came to the Elementry school. All to liven' it up, get down, and most of all to PAR-TY! Brandy and Mr. Blik wearing their fancy party clothes as they arrived.

"So, Brandy? How about I get you a drink?" Blik asked, smiling.

"Sure." Brandy replied. "Are you okay? You've been acting weird lately."

"Since when?"

"Since you asked me to the dance."

"Well...you'll be nervous and act weird at your first dance!"

Brandy sighed. "Fine. I see your point." Blik nods and left to get her drink.

There he met Spanky, Meowth, and Ren at the food table.

"So, how's it going?" asked Meowth.

"Everything's going just right." replied Blik.

"Hey! I'll give you 10 extra big ones if you KISS Brandy!" Spanky offered.

"Kiss her?! Are you mad?"

"Chill man." Ren said. "Besides, think of that new $60 in your pocket."

Mr. Blik first looked at his friends then at Brandy. He sighs in despier. "I'll do it. Kiss Brandy and get 60 bucks back for me!" The cat took the drink back to Brandy.

"What were you telling Spanky, Ren and Meowth?" spoke Brandy suspiciously.

"Nothing." Mr. Blik lied. Just then the dance music started to slow down and play a romantic tune.

"All right everyone..." the DJ, Berry (from "The Angry Beavers"). "Now we're gonna slow things down a bit. Now only couples are allowed on the floor."

The people without couples got out of the way for the others to dance. Brandy looked at Blik dreamily.

"Blik, will you dance with me?" she asked.

"I will." he replied. Both slowed dance as the other couples did too. The other three watch this from a table.

"Ahh, love is a great thing." Meowth sighed.

"There's still one more part to it." added Spanky.

"Come on...come on..." Ren chanted. "Don't..."

However Blik grabbed Brandy and kissed her. She was shocked at first, but then likes it and kisses back.

"D'oh! Now I have to pay him!" grumbled Ren.

Later, after the dance, Blik and Brandy met at the restrooms.

"Blik, why did you kiss me?" Brandy questioned.

Mr. Blik stumbled. He starts to sweat. "Well...urm...I...well..."

"Because I sorta liked it." she giggled and blushed.

"Yo...You did?"

"Yes. I'll be in the girls' room." Harrington kissed Blik which made him blush as she went inside.

Blik put his hand where Brandy kissed him. "I'll never wash this cheek off again." And smiled wide. Just then a hand pulled him into the boys' bathroom. It was Meowth who did so as he and the rest stared at Mr. Blik. " What do you guys want?" he asked.

"The money to give you, duh." replied the Poke'mon.

"You did a nice job, Blik. I thought you didn't have the guts to do it." said Spanky.

"Yeah let's get this over with." mumbled Ren angrily.

Brandy got out of the bathroom, but couldn't help but overhear what the guys were saying.

"Yep! It was all my work. I took Brandy to the dance. I got her the drink. And I kissed her. That's right. Now hand over those 60 bucks personally." Blik said, overheard to Brandy. She gasped in shock. Brandy got dissed. And to think he was her true love...

The dog from Florida growled and opened the boys' restroom door, a frustrated look on her face. "BLIK!!" she yelled. The guys turned around when Spanky was about to hand Blik the money.

"Brandy, I can explain..."

"Don't even think about it!" she snapped. "I thought you liked me but I guess I was wrong!" she grabbed him. "You think I was a bet?"

"Uh..."

"Well good-bye Blik! For good!!!" Brandy stormed out. Blik looked down, sadly then looks up again.

"Brandy, come back!" he ran after her.

Spanky sighed. "I hate it when this happens." he put the money back in his pocket as he catches up. Ren and Meowth follow him.

* * *

Danny, Stan, Jake, Sora, Tommy, Dib, Kyle, Lilo, Lisa, Stitch, Bloo, Mac, Kenny and Mario are near the basement door.

"Let's hurry it up already!" Bloo yelled impatient.

"Yep. Jenny and the others must be worrying about us." agreed Danny.

"Thank a-God that the principal gave me the password. I asked him when he wasn't busy." said Mario.

"What's the password?" asked Stan. Suddenly the shield to the door went off and it opened, automaticity.

"That was the password?" questions Mac stunned.

"Who cares? At least we can get in." Sora said as they all went inside.

-----

"Now, Earth fools! You will bow down to me! ZIM!" The rest yawned irritated. "WHAT IS THIS?!"

"Sorry Zim. But you said that for the millionth time in a row." said June.

"Yeah, serious-leh." agrees Cartman. "It's getting weak."

The disguised Invader growled. "Forget you! Soon the Irkens will rescue me outta this filthy pit!"

"Jenny!"

"See, what can I tell you?"

"No." said Jenny. "It's...it's..."

"Jenny!" Danny called again.

"Sora!" June said happily.

"Tommy!" Gaz added.

"Jake!" Betty says. The girls thought they would never see their boyfriends again.

"Let me take care of this." Jake spitted fire out of his mouth, but the cage didn't melt or anything.

"What now?" questioned Kenny mumbled.

"This cage is waterproof, fireproof, basically everything-proof." Zim replied grimly.

"And I have the key." Cartman added, holding it out.

Tommy sighs. "What do you guys want?"

"Let us out or else we'll be stuck with your girlfriends FOREVER!" threatened Zim.

Jenny took out her hand and reached Danny's, looking one another in the eyes.

"Oh Danny..." Jenny said lovingly.

"Jenny..." Danny responded.

"Aw crap." said Stitch rolling his eyes.

Lisa turns to Zim and Cartman. "Okay! You guys win! But on one condition: You give us the key, we'll let you out, but you guys also have to tell us where my brother is!"

"And what happens if we don't?" asks Eric.

"Listen fatboy! If you don't tell us where Bart is I'll rip your head off!" Kyle shouted.

"Plus telling Zim he's an real alien!" Dib adds, pointing at Zim.

"Dib, the only one who believes you is my brother Dil." said Tommy.

"Eh." Zim and Cartman said in unison, not impressed.

June grunted. "We'll give you guys snacks after we have a talk we Bart!"

The boys turned to the girls. They nodded. June gives out a sigh of relief. Cartman tosses the key to Danny who opens it. Jenny reunites with Danny, Betty reunites with Jake, June reunites with Sora, and Gaz reunites with Tommy. The couples hug each other.

"It's so nice to see you again." said Gaz to Pickles.

"It sure is." Tommy replys. They hugged again.

"And now we'll show you where the one named Bart Simpson is." Zim scowled. "Stupid humans." he muttered.

* * *

Brandy kept on running and running 'til she couldn't no more. She was standing near the basement door. Mr. Blik catches up to her.

"Brandy...pant...I can...pant...really...pant...explain." Blik said, exhausted.

"Like how?! I trusted you...and this is how you repay me!" yelled the dog on the top of her lungs.

Spanky, Meowth and Ren catch up behind Blik. "Don't blame me! Blame the losers behind me!"

"Yeah right!"

Meowth sweatdropped (like in every anime). "Well, he is telling the truth."

"Just as long I get my money back, I don't really care." said Ren.

"No! Don't..."

Before Spanky could say anything else, the five fell through a trapdoor. They landed in a hell like scene place.

"Where are we?" Blik questions looking around.

"This ain't hell, that's for sure." Spanky replied.

Next the other team arrives from another trapdoor nearby.

"What happened?" asked Betty.

"You guys wanted to know where BART is. Gnaw he is." responded Cartman.

"You're kidding us, right?" said June in disbelief.

"Hey! They're the other guys I'm supposed to be with!" Bloo yells pointed at Blik's team.

Mac rolls his eyes. "Of course Bloo, of course."


	17. Chapter 17: At the DanceBasement Pt2

CHAPTER 17: At the Dance/Basement Pt.2

"Well...we'll see you later." said Carl sadly.

"You need some time alone, Numbuh 5." Numbuh 2 agreed. Him, Carl, Sheen, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and the Warners left the scene. They really needed to give Abby some alone time.

"Jimmy..." Abby cried softly. "Neutron." she stopped her tears and realized. "What am I sayin' I can't just stand here and weep all day." she got up. "I gotta find Jimmy and tell him more!" Numbuh 5 dashes to find her boyfriend, Jimmy Neutron.

* * *

The others walked slowly, thinking about Numbuh 5's feeling now. 

"I hope she's alright." said Wakko.

"She better be or else we can't do anything else funny." Yakko said. "But seriously."

Numbuh 1 sighed. "I just wish that I can tell Numbuh 5 and Jimmy that..."

"Who?"

The group turn around to see Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup, Tommy, Robotboy, and Stewie.

"The Powerpuff Girls?" Libby asked shocked. "I thought they was dead."

"Well we're alive and well!" snapped Buttercup.

"We couldn't help overhear but we know Jimmy." Blossom said.

"And mention about Numbuh 5." Bubbles added.

"So?" said Numbuh 4 not caring.

"So! We can help you!" Tommy said.

"Yes." Robotboy agrees.

"Alright, fine." replied Numbuh 1.

"Plus the other people we know, I think we can organize a search party." said Blossom.

"Where are the other people?"

"In the building behind us." Stewie replied, pointing his direction behind showing the "Planet Express" company. "However I see no way that I can help..."

"Listen up baby! You were the one who told Jimmy love wasn't real and lost faith! So you're gonna help us or else I'll cut your head off!" Buttercup threatened.

"That line was already used." Robotboy said.

"Shut it!"

Cut to inside the 'Planet Express' company, and the Futurama gang are done listening to the kids.

"Oh no! There is no way that I'm gettin' involved in this!" Bender yelled, drinking a beer then puffing a cigar.

"No late." Hermes said.

"Great. Just great." Numbuh 1 mumbled.

"Yay!" Numbuh 3 cheered. "Let's find them!"

"Oh my." said Farnsworth.

"They could be at the dance." Leela suggested.

"Zoidberg does wanna go to dance!" he said.

"Yeah come on!" shouted Fry.

Soon, the adults and kids made it to the dance at the school. The PPGs flew around to find Numbuh 5 and Jimmy. They shook their heads.

"If they aren't here, then where are they?" questioned Amy.

"Guys! Check this out!"

The rest followed as Numbuh 3 and 4 are inside the basement.

"What is it?" asked Leela.

"Jimmy and Abby are near. I can feel it." Numbuh 3 said calmly.

"Then where?" said Numbuh 4. "I don't see anything!"

Just then they all fell into a trapdoor like the others and landed in the same place.

"Oh good grief!" groaned Tommy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Numbuh 5 found Jimmy still sitting on that same porch. He turned around and got up. 

"Abby. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Jimmy, I need to tell you more." Numbuh 5 replied.

"More?"

"We can't just sit around here all the time. Crying and weeping. We need to get active. Forget the thangs sometimes, and have whatever that we have now. Each other."

Jimmy sighs and nods. "I see. Abby...er, Numbuh 5...I'm sorry."

"Me too." Both hugged and kissed. "So where do you think the others are?"

"At the dance maybe."

"Let's go."

The two went off. They arrived at the dance, everyone else having fun.

"Do you see them?"

"Not in the slightest." Abby replied. The couple walked further and further, away from the dance. They stopped near the basement door like everyone else.

"Hmm..." Jimmy pondered. "How come the basement door's open?"

"Don't ask me." Next she fell into a trapdoor as she yelped. Jimmy turned around and didn't see her.

"Abby? Numbuh 5? Abigail? Oh where are you?" Neutron asked worried. He fell into a trapdoor.

Cue to next scene showing Numbuh 5 fall out then Jimmy on top of her. Both got up.

"What is this creepy place?" questioned Abby.

"Hello there."

Neutron and Lincoln looked up and saw Bart, sitting in a throne.

"Bart Simpson!" the two yelled at once.

"Yes, it's me. Oh Jimmy, I hope you won't mind if I have a friend." Bart said. Cindy came out next to him. "Meet my sidekick. Cindy Vortex."

"CINDY?!" Jimmy questioned shocked.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry to stop here and it's short. Also I had two parts 'cause I was running late. Review please but no flames! 


	18. Chapter 18: It's Our Town Now!

CHAPTER 18: It's Our Town Now!

"Yes, it's me. Your used to be friend, Cindy Vortex." she said slyly.

"Let us guess. You also turnd evil because I'm Jimmy's girlfriend." Numbuh 5 replied.

"Um...you can say that."

Danny's group hurried over.

"Now we know who totally brainwashed Jenny!" yelled June.

Then the Warner's group came over.

"What a surprise." said Wakko.

Finally Blik's group went to them.

"And made Blik pay that money for a bet that he'll kiss me!" yelled Brandy. She glares at Blik. "I'm still upset about."

"Actually, it was..." Meowth got cut off when Spanky gave him a death glare. "Um, never mind."

"What are you all talking about?" questioned Bart. "You're supposed to stick to the story, meaning that we, Cindy and I, get revenge on Numbuh 5 and Jimmy _only_."

"Then who are the real villains in this story?" Bloo asked. All looked around until flames behind Bart's throne emerged.

After the flames were gone, two figures are seen. Vexus and Mr. Sin.

"Those are the _real_ villains?" Zim said shocked.

"I'm sorry I asked!"

"Welcome to Robot/real hell." Mr. Sin greets. "My homeplace."

"What do you guys want?" Stan questions.

"Nothing really. Nothing expect when you little bastards flame up!" Vexus laughed.

"At we know who brainwashed Jenny." Danny said.

"The both of us." Sin replied. "And don't forget our new member."

Out stepped Cree, Abby's big sister.

"Cree." Numbuh 5 said narrowing her eyes.

"Little Abby." adds Cree.

"Cree..." Numbuh 2 said dreamly. Then Leela slaps him. "Ow!" Bender laughs.

"You all wonder why we're here."

"We don't." Kyle replied.

"Well you will now!" Mr. Sin snapped.

Sheen, Stitch, Yakko and Wakko start to play a lively tune in form of a band.

"Crap. Another parody." Ren groaned.

Mr. Sin: (singing) **_This could be quite the place!_**

Vexus: (singing) _**Full of wholesome, happy faces!**_

Cree: (singing)_** Hangin' out!**_

Bart: (singing) _**Feelin' fine!**_

Cindy: (singing) _**Where everyone's a friend of mine!**_

Vexus: (singing) _**Inside this evil joint,**_

Bart: (singing) _**Everyone gets to the point**_

Villains: (singing) _**This day will live in infamy,**_

Cree: (singing) _**ToonTown is history!**_

Villains: (singing) **_It's our town now! It's our town now!_**

As the bag guys said 'now', mostly everyone gets locked up in a cage, from left to right, one by one.

_**It's a fact you can't ignore!  
**_

_**Shut the windows, lock the doors!  
**_

_**It's our place now!  
**_

_**Raise your mugs,  
**_

_**You gals and guys,  
**_

_**Join the rabble-raising crowd, It's our town now!**_

Bart and Cindy: (singing) _**All the coolest kids fit in so perfectly**_

Vexus: (singing) _**Every evil queen gets due respect**_

Jenny: (spoken) Oh vey.

Cree: (singing, to Numbuh 2) _**You'll forget your troubles, put your trust in me**_

Bart: (singing) _**You've had your fun, Heartless: You've made your play!**_

Villains: (singing) _**But every rodent has his day!**_

_**It's our town now!**_ (Cartman/Zim: _**Down 'n dirty**_)

_**It's our town now!**_ (Girls: _**No hearty!**_)

_**What a place for breakin' bread!  
**_

_**Things are better!**_

Bart: (singing) _**Off with their heads!**_

Villians: (singing) _**It's our town now!**_ (Blik: _**What a party!**_)

_**Join the fun with no regrets! **_

_**Only greedy dirty cheats are allowed!**_

Vexus: (singing) **Get those robots!**

Bart: (singing) _**Game over, Jimmy!**_

Cindy: (singing) _**Hit the road, Abby!**_

Cree: (singing) _**Take a hike, cheeky!**_

Villains: (singing) _**It's our town now!**_

_**Don't bother comin' back!  
**_

_**It's our town now!**_

Cindy, Bart, Cree, Vexus, and Mr. Sin laugh as the rejects (Jimmy, Timmy, Carl, Sheen, Libby, Lisa, Numbuhs 1-5, Mandy and Eddy) get kicked out of the trapdoor and land back up closeby the basement.

"That was interesting." said Timmy. The rest stared at him. "What?"

"It's all our fault!" Jimmy shouted, referring to him and Numbuh 5.

"If Jimmy and I became so close, none of this could have happened." agreed Abby.

"NOW you understand!" Sheen snapped.

Back in Robot/real hell...

"I can't believe we're in here!" Jenny said, chained to a wall. Bender was next beside like him 'cause they're robots. The rest are in cages.

"At least we can get closer..." said Bender seductively.

"Too late! She's mine!" snapped Danny.

"Bart! Dad's really gonna choke you this time!" Lisa yells at Bart.

"So? Just as long Jimmy and Abby are gone, I don't really care." he responded.

"Dude!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Yeah! Everyone knows that villains don't have any friends! Including girl/boyfriends!" Cree said. The villains laughs firmly expect for Bart and Cindy, who laughed nervously.

"Yeah." Cindy said.

* * *

"So what should we do now?" asks Eddy. 

Jimmy wonders. "I think I know someone."

"This better work. Or else." threatens Mandy.

"Just bring everyone you know. Trust me. A whole bunch of cartoons should do the trick."


	19. Chapter 19: Breaking the Habits

CHAPTER 19: Breaking The Habits

Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, and Numbuh 4 made it to the ToonTown hospital in time.

"All right! Where is Sonic, Cosmo and Wanda?" Numbuh 1 demanded at the counter.

"I'm sorry, kid. But you have to wait in line." the teenager with acne who spoke in a squeaky voice who worked replied.

"Not later! Now! Whare are Cosmo, Wanda and Sonic?!" yelled Numbuh 4.

"Somebody called our names?" asked Sonic, coming over with the fairies.

"Yes. Jimmy, Timmy, and Numbuh 5 are in grave danger! And they need you." responded Numbuh 2.

"I knew my Timmy senses sensed something." Wanda said in concern.

"We have to get there now!" shouted Numbuh 3.

"Let's go then!" Cosmo agreed. "Hey, have you met Sheen? Cause you're a lot like him!"

Numbuh 3 giggled and blushed just of the thought of it. Numbuh 4 growled.

"Come on dammit!" Numbuh 4 snapped and left.

"The hospital is closing up anyway." said Sonic. They left the building the kids explained what's going on.

* * *

Cindy and Bart were walking around, away from the cages. 

"Bart, I don't feel so good about this." said Cindy.

"Like how?" he asked.

"How?" Vortex asked annoyed. "Bart, we threw our lovers in the dirt!"

"You complicated woman."

"Come here you!" Cindy grabs Bart by the shirt and takes him away.

* * *

"It sucks being stuck in this cage." Cartman moaned. 

"Yeah." agrees Bloo.

"Hey! If you guys didn't diss us, we wouldn't be stuck in here again!" June snaps.

"Anyway, we're never gonna get outta here." Sora said sadly. "Not even in a million years..."

"Shh!" Meowth shushed. "I hear something." he pressed his ear against the wall and hearing an conservation from the other side.

-----

"So, if this works out, we can take over ToonTown! Then the the world!" boomed Mr. Sin.

"What's the plan? Get to the point." irriratly said Cree.

"Fine!" yelled Vexus. "Thanks from a little help from Bart here, all four of of can do it."

"Now, pop quiz. What's the weakest thing ever?" questioned Sin.

"Love!" Cindy replies quickly.

"Correct! And if our plan works, hate will be the only thing left." there was a short pause for dramatic squence. "Tonight, the full moon will come out from the clouds. It will project a light onto our laser beam. The one we use for our huge laser beam. The laser beam will go out through the city...and everyone will forget what love is. Expact for us four. The woman and men will hate one another so much." Mr. Sin explained.

"I didn't know we had a giant laser beam." Bart said.

"It's on top of the elementry school, dork." snapped Cree.

"I can't wait just to get this over with." Vexus said impatient. Then the villains laughed evilly.

"What did you hear, feline thingy?" Zim asked Meowth.

"Guys, when we get let out...we're in a whole lot of danger." Meowth replied scared.

* * *

The ladies left the room. Only Sin and Bart are left. 

"Sin, sir. Since you were the _real_ person who started this, um...after the laser hits the beam, can I have Abby back?" Simpson asks.

"No!" roared Sin in response.

"But why?"

"WHY?!? Boy you clearly don't study much, don't you?"

"Not really."

Sin groans in annoyance. "None of us can reunite with the ones we love ever again! It's in the rulebook! And if you or anyone else break that rule..." he pulls out a clay figure of Bart and feeds it to the shadow dogs behind him, in cages. "That will happen to you." Bart gulps. "Now get moving! It's almost 11!" Sin flew out of the room.

After that, Bart looked out the window. The clouds make a form of him and Abby, then her and Jimmy. All disappeared. He sighs. "I gotta make things right. Cindy IS right. I'll go get her."

Later...

"So now you wanna help?" asked the 10 year old female.

"Yes. I guess...maybe I was a little harsh on everyone." the male responded.

"A little? Bart maybe I am the last on this team, but really..." Cindy scoffs.

"Okay! I was a huge jerk to everyone around me! I shouldn't have love get in the way. Heck, I even locked my own sister up."

"Don't tell me. Tell them. And you know who I mean." Cindy is leaving 'til she turns back. "Well come on!"

Bart smiled and follows her out the door.

"Time to also get Jimmy back. However...I have this strange feeling. Maybe I should let Jimmy go. Like Bart will." Cindy thought.

"So, how are we gonna stop the laser?"

"I have a few plans or so. Luckily I stole the blueprints." Cindy replied.

"I hope no one is watching us."

"Like how? A camera."

"Probably." answered Bart. The two kept on going into the 'hallway'.

However Bart was right! We zoom out and the setting shows the control room.

Cree was watching the whole thing. "One rule: Never trust snotty brats like them. Looks like I have the warn the leader." she smirked.

* * *

Author's Note: No! I do NOT agree with BartxCindy, that will not happen at all (I think it'll be weird). Please no flames and review nicely! I managed to do two chapters in one day! The next chappie is gonna come up soon!!! 


	20. Chapter 20: Revolution Begins! Part 1

CHAPTER 20: Revolution Begins! Part 1

Cree ran over to Sin and Vexus, who were talking.

"Sir! Sir!" she shouted.

Vexus groans. "Aw what do you want?"

"It's urgent news!"

"Is it time yet?" asked Sin.

"No. Bart and Lisa betrayed us!"

"What?!" the other two exclaimed.

"Or at least will. I told you to never trust kids around the age of ten."

Simpson and Vortex were keeping guard of the cages and robots. Everyone was staring at them, angrily.

"Now this is not cool. When do we start the plan?" Bart whispered.

"Just a little further." Cindy replied. Walking fast as they could, they finally reached the end of the hall.

"Oh man. I hate that Jimmy Jew." Cartman said.

"Who thinks I'm an ALIEN!" yelled Zim. "It's a lie!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Kyle.

"Yeah. Jimmy isn't a Jew. I asked him." added Stan.

"And I'm sure he doesn't think Zim's an alien." Gaz adds.

"Ay! Son of a..." Eric got interrupted.

"SILENCE!" the invader shouts.

"Son of a silence? That's a new one." joked Yakko.

"Yeah." Stitch agreed.

"Oh my. Cindy, let's not pull this lever behind us." Bart said in a pretend voice to let the victims out.

"Yes. The lever behind us will surely let the guys loose." said Cindy.

"I know where this is going." moaned Fry from his cage.

Then Bart 'accidently' trips over and pulls the lever.

"Oh no. It looks like I pulled the lever. The lever that lets everyone out, including Bender and Jenny." Bart finally said. Then the cages automatically opened and the chains broke out.

"Come on! You're free!" Cindy yells in her normal voice.

"This is some sort of trick we're gonna believe?" Dot questioned.

Just then Mr. Sin, Vexus, and Cree came in, looking at Cindy and Bart upset.

"Looks like our troublemakers made some real trouble!" said Cree.

"Um..."

"Quiet!" Sin interupts Cindy. "I saw you on the video camera about your and Bart's plan!"

"Well you can't stop us now!" shouted Bart. Next he looked at the rest who didn't move from their cages/chains.

"Where's the alarm?" questions Wakko. Suddenly the red alarms went on and everyone ran out like maniacs.

"There it is!" responded Zoidberg.

"Move it, lobster menace!" Stewie snapped. He pushed Zoidberg out of the way.

"Shadows, get them!" commanded Sin. Just then shadows that acted like guard dogs and lions combined attacked. They were firece and tough.

* * *

"I'm going ghost!" Danny cried out. Then he transformed into Danny Phantom. "Wow I didn't get to do that in a while."

Jake transformed into his dragon mode, Sora took out his keyblade, and their girls took out their weapons. They flew up into the sky.

"Look, it's the Justice League!" remarked Lilo.

"Nah kid. It's just those dopey teenagers with super powers and stuff." Bender replied.

"I was trying to be sarcastic."

"Yeah whatever!" Just then a shadow grabbed Bender as he screamed for his life.

"Stitch! Get him back!" commands Lilo to her dog.

"Naga!" Stitch replied. "He made fun of me last week!"

"Just do it!"

Danny and Jenny attack with their superpowers, but the shadows block it.

"How come it's not working?" Danny asked surprised.

"Just get me outta here! I lied what I said!" yelled Bender.

"I doubt it." Bender growls in annoyance.

"Time for Plan B!" Jenny said.

"Plan B? Oh right!"

The two use both their powers which create a powerful light. So powerful, that Lilo, Bender and Stitch cover their eyes. The shadows disappeared out of sight and the male robot was free.

"Whoo!" he cheered. "So what did the plan said for? 'Bender'?"

"No. Bendless Love." responded Jenny and nudged Danny.

"Aww...so close! Well you two lovebirds can kiss my...You know, just forget it."

* * *

The Powerpuff Girls and Leela attacked some Heartless.

The cyclops did some karate moves (that she's excellent at). "Take THAT, suckers!"

"Yeah!" Buttercup agreed as she punched another.

"Where are fudgehead and blacky at?" asked Bubbles.

"We cut over to Jimmy and his pals outside, as he and other new/old friends await for the plan. Also Mac and Tommy appear." narrated Blossom to the audience. Just as she predicts, Mac and Tommy (the one who looks like him) appear suddenly.

"How did you..." the boys asked in unison, but then looked at each other. "Hey!"

* * *

Jimmy and his pals got ready to get back inside.

"Okay, here's..."

Neutron got interrupted as the basement door flooded out with kids, adults, etc. while they escaped.

"Does everyone have the right to interrupt now?" nagged Wanda irritated.

"Nag nag nag." Cosmo complained.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked to Bloo.

"It's a rebellion." Bloo replied. "I know you! I work with ya!"

"Yeah I know, I know."

"Phase two worked!" Timmy joked.

"But who let them all out?" asked Jimmy.

"It was cindy and Bart!" the imaginary blob said. The rest couldn't help but crack up.

"You're joking, right?" Eddy asks.

"I wish I was, I wish I was. Time to go!" Bloo left the scene.

Cindy and Bart ran up to them.

"Is it true what Bloo said?" asked Lisa her brother.

"Because if it was, IT will break loose." Mandy added (and I think we know what IT is).

Cindy sighed. "Not false. A 101 true."

Numbuh 3 looks at both of them straight in the eyes. "It is the truth."

"Geez we get the point!" moaned Sheen. Numbuh 3 growled at him. "On second thought, never mind." Sheen said now nervous.

Next Numbuh 5 fell down because she got blasted on the leg. She groaned.

"Numbuh 5!" Jimmy yelled. The kids and inhumans look up and see Cree who zapped the blaster. "Oh boy."

* * *

Blik and Brandy ran for their lives.

"Where are the rest?" Brandy asks.

"I don't know!" replys Mr. Blik.

"Well it pays just as so you did betting on me!"

"Will you drop the subject already?!"

"NO!"

A shadow knocked them off course and landed behind a window. It cackled evilly as Brandy is scared.

"Time to get rid of you once and for all!" the shadow exclaimed, pointing his energy ball at Brandy. As it aim at her, the dog screamed.

"BRANDY!" Blik blocked the attack. In slow motion, the energy ball pushes the cat and dog out of the window, shattering in pieces. The shadow goes away after that.

The two tumble down into the part of the woods. And that's just the beginning of the war for love.


	21. Chapter 21: Revolution in the Middle

CHAPTER 21: Revolution in the Middle

"Time for you losers to hit the dump!" Cree laughed.

"Not even close!" Timmy snapped. He whispered to his fairies. "I wish I had a blaster." His fairies raised their wands and poofed Timmy a blaster, identical to Zim's. "Awesome!"

"Where did you get that from?" Bart asked, suspicious.

"Uh...Internet?"

Simpson shrugged. "Whatever dude."

Timmy blasted his weapon at Cree, knocking her's out her hand.

"Why you little twerp!" growled the teenager. "I'll kill you all!"

"Like how?" asked Cosmo dumbly.

"Like this!" Then she pushed a button. The ground started to shake.

Mandy moaned. "Not another earthquake..."

"RUN FOR IT!" Sheen yelled. The rest followed him except for Abigail, who couldn't move.

"Ab-er, Numbuh 5!" exclaimed Jimmy. He ran over to her. "You can't have her!"

"Aww, that's so cute." Cree mocked. "But it's too late now." Just then more Heartless appeared around her like a members in a gang. "Get them!" she ordered. The Heartless attacked.

* * *

Brandy and Mr. Blik finally stopped falling down and got up.

"We're in the forest." said Brandy and sighs. "Great, just great."

"Now it's time..." Blik thought. "Say, Brandy..."

"No."

"Yes. In fact..." he looks at Brandy dreamly and starts to tickle her.

She laughs. "Don't do that! HA HA HA!!"

Nearby in the bushes, Spanky, Meowth and Ren are watching this.

"How did we get here so fast?" Meowth asked confused.

Ignoring him, Spanky said. "I can see what's happening."

"What?" asks Ren.

"And they don't have a clue."

"Who?" Ren and Meowth said.

"They'll fall in love again and here's the bottom line. The four of us are down to a trio."

"Oh."

"Ze sweet caress of twilight." the pig says in a sarcastic mock-French accent.

Ren: (singing) _**There's magic everywhere**_

_** And with all this romantic atmosphere**_

_** Disaster's in the air**_

Choir: (singing) _**Can you feel the love tonight?  
**_

_**The peace the evening brings **_

_**The world, for once, in perfect harmony **_

_**With all it's living things**_

After they're done, Brandy and Blik walk and look up, seeing the moon (but still has some clouds shown).

Blik: (singing) _**So many things to tell her **_

_**But how to make her see **_

_**The truth about the bet? Impossible!  
**_

_**She'd turn away from me**_

Brandy: (singing) **_He's holding back, he's hiding _**

**_But what, I can't decide _**

**_Why won't he be the cat I know he is?  
_**

**_The cat I see inside?_**

Choir: (singing) _**Can you feel the love tonight?  
**_

_**You needn't look too far **_

_**Stealing through the night's uncentainties **_

_**Love is where they are**_

Meowth: (singing) _**And if he falls in love tonight**_

Ren: (singing) _**It can be assumed**_

Spanky: (singing) **_His days carefree days with us are history_**

All three: (singing) _**In short, our pal is doomed**_

The song ends as Mr. Blik and Brandy kiss. They let go.

"Blik, I'm sorry about being upset at you." she apologized.

"Nah, don't apologize." Blik insisted. "It was all my fault."

"Great! Can we get back now?" questioned Ren as he came out with his buddies from the bushes.

"Do you three mind?" Harrington and Blik asked at once both angry and embarrassed.

* * *

Bart and Cindy catched up with the others, but realized first that Abby and Jimmy weren't following.

"Hey, where's Sprewtron?" Cindy questioned.

"They're probably back there!" Bart yelled. The two ran off. Timmy, Eddy, Sonic and Bloo saw them leave.

"Where ya going?" asks Bloo.

"To get back Jimmy and Abigail!" Bart responded as he ran off.

"Everyone grab onto me." Sonic said. The rest were puzzled but did so.

"Why?" asked Eddy.

"You'll see." Then the hedgehog sped over the speed limit. The three were hanging on tight to him, hard.

-----

Numbuh 1 sighs. "Come on, we don't wanna be late." His team inculding Cosmo and Wanda left.

"Why is everyone leaving?" Sheen said not getting the point. Libby grabbed him and yelped while Carl and Goddard caught up.

-----

Jimmy used his inventions on the Heartless, but are wearing out. Abby was getting worse by the minute.

"Ooh the pain!" she groans.

"Abby!" the fudgehead kid said. "Don't worry, everything will be alright."

"You bet it will!" Bart spoke, catching his breath with Cindy. The group all came back.

"Guys, but why?"

"Since we couldn't abandon you guys anymore, we went back!" Numbuh 3 replied. "There sure are many Heartless."

"Come on team!" Numbuh 1 ordered. The Kids Next Door (4 out of 5, I mean) took out their 2x4 weapons and battled.

"Man I wish I had a camera!" said Eddy sadly. A huge Heartless came up to him and he screamed in panic. Just then Mandy used Grim's scythe and sliced it in half. Eddy looks at her surprisenly. "Whoa...you lived my life."

"Next time don't count on it!" she snapped. As she turned back, Mandy blushed slightly.

Bart, Cindy and Timmy were using blasters that Timmy wished for. Sonic knocked a bunch out with his speed, and Cosmo and Wanda use their wands.

"Take that! And that!" Wanda yells, but the wands did nothing against them.

"Oh yeah. I forgot, hun. Our magic is worthless on Heartless!" Cosmo laughed, but his wife didn't think it was so funny. "Um...let's cut to the next scene."

* * *

Just as he said, the camera flips to Tommy Pickles, Gaz, Mac, the Powerpuffs, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Tommy, Robotboy and Leela are back in real hell.

"Are you sure this is THE real hell?" Leela asked. "I mean we're not in New Yersey."

"It is so." The voice came from Satan (from also "South Park") who turned around. The rest took a step back. "And half of robot hell."

"Hey it's Satan." said Kenny.

"How come you're here?" Stan asked.

"Boys and girls, there is a little more you need to know about Mr. Sin. You see, is my lost-lost-lost(about 50 more times) cousin and my long-long-long..." he keeps saying that word for an hour more.

Buttercup can't take it. "ALRIGHT! WE GET THE POINT!" she shouted. "Glad I got that out."

"So let me get this staight. Sin is your lost-lost-lost cousin and long-long-long removed?" Mac asked Satan.

He nodded. "About 1000 times, to be exact."

"Wow. Pretty far." remarked Kyle.

"What does that have to do with now?" said Tommy.

"It seems Sin wanna control ToonTown and soon the whole world." the giantic devil explained. "There's only one way to stop him."

"How?" Robotboy said.

"You see, the radar has a tiny antenna. If that can be transmitted to something else, then Sin's plan will fall into pieces."

"But we only have an half hour left." said Mac disapointed. "How can we..."

"Bender!" Blossom replied quickly. "If his antenna can connect to the other one, then..."

"The world can be saved!" cheers Bubbles again.

"You're beginning I didn't think of that..." Leela smirked.

"Hear that, Gaz? We're gonna be alive!" Tommy P. cheered (a/n: Since there are 2 Tommys, I'm gonna use Tommy P. for Tommy Pickles and just Tommy for the other one).

"I heard that!" his girlfriend replied and kissed.

"Quickly! The walls have ears." said Satan. The team left.

"And thanks!" Stan said to him and left the basement too.

* * *

Everyone fleeded out of the gym. So Danny, Jake, Jenny, June, Betty, Sora, Bender, Lilo and Stitch were battling Nobodies.

"This is WAY too easy!" Danny said.

"Yo, I can probably take these dogs down with my eyes closed!" joked Jake. Both boys high-fived.

Bender drunk some beer and burped out fire.

"Ha ha!" he said. However the Nobodies attacked him after that. "Hey! Get off me! This ain't funny! Help!"

Next Stitch took the Nobodies off him as Bender got up.

"Maga queasta!" the blue alien laughed as he attacked the creatures one by one. Slowly beginning to disappear.

"At least they're gone." Betty said satisfied.

"But it's weird..." Danny pondered. Him and Jake turned back human.

"I think we should stick together for now." Lilo suggested. The rest nodded.

"I need some more beer to refuel..." said Bender.

* * *

Author's Note: "Can't You Feel the Love Tonight?" belongs to 'The Lion King'/Disney. No flames please and write awesome reviews! Have a happy holiday and Merry Christmas! Only 5 more days! YAY! 


	22. Chapter 22: Revolution Ends

CHAPTER 22: Revolution Ends

All the Nobodies and Heartless are gone. Jimmy and Bart both hold Abby as she limps.

"Since that's taken over with, what now?" Sheen asked.

Cindy slaps her head. "The laser beam! Did you forget or something?"

"Um..."

"If the laser beam goes out, then we'll never fall in love ever again!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed.

"What didn't you say that in the first place?!" replied Sheen as he jumped on a girl. "Save me Libby!"

"Um, I'm not Libby." Numbuh 3 responded looking up at Sheen on top of her.

He chuckles nervously. "Sorry." Then he gets on top of Libby. "Libby, save me!"

"Will you PLEASE get off me?" she asked angrily.

"Uh, guys..." Sonic pointed to an open door (that wasn't the basement one) that showed a red light.

"What is this, Christmas?" Numbuh 1 jokes.

Suddenly the door, by force, takes them all in at once.

"Ah, I can't move my feet!" yelled Carl.

"This is either a part of Sin's plan, or some stupid author wants us to do this." Jimmy said.

"I choose the second one." Cosmo answered dumbly.

After they get pulled in, the door closes and land in a dark, huge, empty room.

"We can't see anything!" Lisa shouted.

"Does that mean we're doomed?" asks Numbuh 4.

"No!"

Danny's group, Stitch's group, and Brandy's group are also in the same place and look around.

"This wasn't part of anything." said Stan.

Mr. Sin, Vexus, and Cree also appear, but are above them.

"Typical." Amy said & rolls her eyes.

"Now, soon in 8 minutes, we shall rule ToonTown and the rest of the world! No more boyfriends, no more girlfriends, no mopre true love! Or any at all!" Sin laughed harshly. "In fact..."

Just then Fred Fredburger appears out of no where AGAIN.

"Um, Sin? Where can I find the nachos?" he asked stupidly.

Mandy slapped her forehead. "Oy. Not this guy again."

"It's MR. Sin! And there aren't any nachos!" Mr. Sin snapped at Fred.

"Pizza?" the light green creature questions again.

"There isn't any." Vexus replys.

"Hot dogs?"

"No!" yells Cree angry.

"Tacos?" Cosmo said. Mr. Sin zaps him and turns into ashes and falls down in pieces.

"Don't encourage him!" the shadow glared.

"Why shouldn't he? It's obvious we're going to rule ToonTown!" said Vexus.

"Ha!" Fry disagreed. "It's obvious we're going to win and you bad guys lose, as always."

"Win!" the villains say in unison.

"Lose!" the heroes snap.

"Win!"

"Lose!"

"Dude, I thought that we're only doing Disney song parodies!" Kyle said.

"Yeah, and can't have one done already from the last part." agrees Eddy.

Sin: (singing) _**We will determine the future of ToonTown **_

_**We will rule the future of ToonTown **_

_**The town and world will be ours to owns to do as it fits **_

_**We'll have it and there's no way we quit**_

Betty: (singing) _**I disagree about the future of ToonTown **_

_**It should be us who desides the future of ToonTown **_

_**These villains are not so great at what they do **_

_**For if they win, then we'd sure all lose**_

Numbuh 5: (singing) _**Don't I get a say in the future of ToonTown **_

_**You're all gonna pay someday for the future of ToonTown **_

_**You sick bad guys are going to end up behind jail bars **_

_**Because you've given my friend some emotional scars!**_

Ren: (singing) _**I don't care about the future of ToonTown **_

_**I'm losing my hair over the future of ToonTown **_

_**A mountain of stress is crushin' my chest,  
**_

_**I'm going blind in one eye and it's all because of that stupid guy!**_

We all now see Fred eating the nachos he found.

"Don't worry! I found some nachos! Yes!" said Fred.

Spanky annoyingly walks up to him, then hits him with a hammer and a punch, grabbing the nachos away after. Next rap music starts as the whole room begins rapping.

Jake: (rappin') _**Time to make you feel ill, old school style**_

Timmy: (singing) _**ToonTown is the corner in my square**_

Brandy: (singing) _**ToonTown's the chocolate in my eclair**_

Danny: (singing) _**ToonTown is the freshener in my air!**_

Lilo: (singing) _**ToonTown's the conditioner in my hair**_

Bloo: (singing) _**TOONTOWN IS THE PIC-A-NIC IN MY BEAR!**_

June: _**ToonTown is the cushion in my chair**_

Kenny: (muffled/singing) _**ToonTown is the renaissance in my fair!**_

Buttercup: (singing) _**ToonTown is the anger in my stare**_

Bart: (singing) _**ToonTown is the stain in my underwear!**_

Cindy: (singing) **_Somehow I knew you were gonna go there_**

All: (singing) **_I want to see the future of ToonTown_**

**_ We should need the future of ToonTown_**

Sora: (singing) _**All this singing is driving my crazy!**_

Fred: (singing over Sora) _**I just want some nachos**_

All: (singing) _**Why don't just split ToonTown in half?**_

Sin: (singing) _**I feel like killing someone!**_

Fred: (singing over Mr. Sin) _**Now I miss my nachos**_

All: **_Now that would be a real good laugh_**

Leela: (singing) _**I really hate we have to debate**_

Wakko: (singing) _**Whatever we should y'all do**_

All: (singing) _**It's obvious to everyone here**_

_** It's obvious to everyone here, **_

_**It's obvious to everyone that-**_

"Um, I have to make poo pee!" Fred shouts. The song stops as everyone looks him Fred puzzled.

"What?" Vexus asked.

"Uh, I have to make poo poo and pee!"

Cree first frowns, then smirks. "Why, sure, go ahead. I bet there's a bathroom here somewhere. Take all the time you need. And don't hurry back."

"Yes." Fred leaves the place.

"Anyway...Time to take you down!" Sin yells.

"Not in a billion years!" Jimmy snaps.

Sin, Vexus, and Cree attack as the rest try to stop them. Danny's team fight Vexus, Cree fights Stan's team, and Sin fights Timmy's team. Numbuh 5 achs in pain again. This makes Neutron concerned.

"Guys! Get Numbuh 5 in a safe place! Now!" he commanded.

"But..." Wakko gets cut off.

"Just do it!"

The Warners shrugged as they took Abby away from the scene.

"Don't you take that girl away!" Sin yells as he aims at her with a blast.

"Nnooooooo!!!" shouted Bart. He blocks the attack which hits him, thus falling to the ground.

"Bart! He's gone!" Lisa cried.

"Oh my god! He killed Bart!" exclaims Stan, pointing at Sin.

"You bastard!" Kyle agreed. Mr. Sin angrily daggers at them. The boys laugh nervously and ran away.

Libby slaps her head. "Oh great grief!"

* * *

Blossom and Robotboy grab Bender as the rest fight. Jimmy, Gaz, and Danny are also here.

"What the hell you guys want?" Bender asks annoyed.

"We need your help." replies Robotboy.

The taller robot scoffs. "About time!"

"It's for our plan! And here's what you need to do..." the Powerpuff whispers the plan into Bender's ear.

"Oh no! That's little Bender you're talking about!"

Gaz grabs him. "Listen here! You boob! You better do it...or else!" she threatened.

"Or else what?"

"You don't want _her_ to get involved in this." added Danny.

"On second thought, I'll do it." Rodrigiez gulps feared.

"Who's _her_?" Jimmy questioned to Blossom.

"Believe me, you don't wanna know. And she's not related to Him." she answered back.

Then Lilo, Stitch, Tommy and Mac run to them.

"We found the laser!" Lilo said.

"It's on the second floor!" adds Mac.

"Quick! No time!" said Stitch as he grabs Bender away.

"Hey! Put me down!" he demands.

Mac turns to Jimmy. "Do you think Bart will be alright?"

"I hope so." Jimmy sighs. "I hope so."

* * *

Danny, Sora and Jake use fire and energy blasts on Vexus. Doesn't work.

"Try harder boys." she mocked.

"Guys, you need to do it like this." Jenny said, then kick Vexus in the stomach. June kicked the evil robot hard. Betty blasted her. Vexus fell down.

The girls high-fived. "WAH-OOO!"

"Now you three have to admit that girls are better than boys." said June. The boys yelled in disagreement.

"No way." snapped the Keyblade holder.

"You lose this round, but are many others you'll face." said Vexus.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." responds Danny, not caring. He sucks her into a themous that sucks in robots and closes it.

"You'll won't let that thing near me, right?" asks Jenny.

"Course not." the halfa hugs her and kisses her.

"Yo! Let's go!" interrupted Jake.

* * *

"Let me down from here!" Mr. Sin yelled. Dot, Wakko and Yakko tied him up.

"Sorry, bud. No can do." Yakko said.

"I DEMAND NOW!!"

"Aww, looks like it's outnumbered." Dot teased. Numbuhs 1-4 come over.

"Well, Bart isn't doing so good." Numbuh 2 said seriously.

"Is he dead?" asked Wakko.

"Strangely...no." Numbuh 1 says. "Status show that Bart is still alive, but just barely."

"So, the guy's alive?" asked Eddy who overhearding and walked over.

"Yep. He is." said Numbuh 3.

"You fools! You only have 3 minutes left!" yelled Sin.

* * *

Outside, it was raining. A thunderstorm. Bender on the second floor climbed on the beam as fast as he could (that really wasn't 'fast', as called).

"I can't believe I have to do this." he mumbled.

"It was either that or taking your thingy off!" shouted Tommy.

"Oh shut up!" he found the little antenna and moved his near it. The two antennas made a little static.

"What's going on there?" Tommy asked, looking from the ground.

"I think he did it!" Lilo said happily.

"Hopefully this works." Robotboy said concerned.

Cree is chasing Stan, Kyle, Bloo, Bubbles, Sonic and Buttercup.

"Get back here you little twerps!" she yelled furious.

"Come and catch us!" snaps the green Powerpuff.

"How much longer?" asks Bubbles.

Sonic sees a wall coming closer to them. "I'll handle this!" he runs faster and faster while the rest stop. Then Sonic turns around and hits Cree in the face.

"That went well. But just in case..." Buttercup smirked. She punched Cree a bit and was really knocked out.

"I wish we had superpowers, but not the girly kind." Stan said to Kyle and laughed. Bubbles hits them a bit, surprising Sonic, Buttercup, and Bloo.

"Neat!" exclaims Bloo.

* * *

All the villains are taken cared of. 1 minute 'til midnight. Bart is lying in the boys' bathroom, being working on. The operatives are doing it.

"Tweezers." Numbuh 3 said. Numbuh 2 gave her those. "Scissors." Numbuh 4 did the same. "Candy bar." Numbuh 1 gave her a candy bar and ate it.

"How is this suppose to help?" asks Eddy.

"He's losing hope, Eddy." Mandy said. "Hope."

"Oh, Bart, if I can see you living again." Numbuh 5 sobs. Lisa does too and hug one another.

"I'll hold a grudge for every last one of you, my ass!" Bender grumbled. The antenna on him stuck to the other, meaning he couldn't move.

"Just a little longer, Bend! Then you can let go!" Blossom shouted.

"Yes! That static should drain out the other antenna." explained Robotboy.

"How come you don't do this?" asked Bender to Robotboy.

"We don't know." Tommy replied. The drunk robot smacks his head in annoyance. Just then a hand grabs him and by a force, pulls him away. The hand came from Mr. Sin who grabs onto the antenna, making it stronger. The heroes gasp.

"Fools! I'm not that foolish! You really thought that those three brats can stop me?" he boomed.

"Uh, yeah." replies Lilo.

"Well it didn't! And there's 30 seconds left!"

Jimmy comes up behind him having his jet-pack on.

"Oh no ya don't!" he yelled.

Sin grabs Jimmy and starts to choke him. "Idiot! Bart is dead! Soon your girl will die too! And then finally...you."

"NNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Neutron screamed on the top of his lungs. He managed to escape Sin and punched him.

"This that the best you got? Bring it on." The two fight for their lives on the laser beam. Jimmy uses his inventions (as always). However Sin blocks the energy like a mirror. Jimmy is on the edge of the beam. Mr. Sin chuckles. "So this is the genius who tried to stop me? Well no one can boy! Not you! Abigail! Or your little friends watching this!"

Suddenly the laser beam started to move up. "What's going on?"

"Yes! The plan! It's working!" the shadow evilly chuckles as said on Robotboy and Bender's watches, 0:00:00. Midnight.

The thunderstorm is getting worse. Worse than before. Worse than any storm you seen. The laser beam made a white light into the air.

"Oh no. Why can't I do anything right?" Jimmy thought.

"Face it! Your and everyone else's days are over!" Sin evilly laughs and tips over Jimmy.

-----

Bart's life is gone. Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, and Numbuh 4 frown. Numbuh 5 and Lisa cry once more. So do Cosmo and Wanda who appear in the room.

"That poor boy." said Wanda sadly.

Cosmo is crying a lot of tears. "Yes, hon! It sure is!"

-----

However to all this and that...there was hope. The light collided with lightning, which made everyone shocked.

"What the...?" Sin is also surprised. What is more that Jimmy climbs up on the laser beam. Alive. Weak, but alive. "No...this can't be happening! NO!" Both lights came down and hit Mr. Sin and yelled in pain. The yellowish light blocks the rest from seeing it. After that, Sin disappears into being sucked into a portal. The portal disappears as well.

The storm stops as the full moon comes out and few clouds. Neutron gets off the beam and hugs his friends.

"Ohona." said Stitch.

"Right. Family. No one is forgotten or left behind." added Lilo.

"I'm just glad everything's alright." said Blossom.

"Can someone get me down from here?" Bender asked. His antenna was stuck to the laser. Blossom used her power to make it not attract and Bender falls down. "Thanks."

* * *

Later, the people rounded up in the gym. Sector V, Lisa, Eddy, Mandy, Cosmo, and Wanda arrive with bad news.

"It's horrible." Numbuh 1 said.

"My brother's dead!" Lisa exclaims then cries.

Numbuh 5 wearing a cast on her legs with cripples, walks up to Jimmy and hugs him. "I wish he wasn't gone."

"Me too," Jimmy agrees. "Even though he did bad things, deep down inside is good. And I think we learned our lesson." the others look at him as there is a small pause. "It's about love. Love is a powerful thing. Truly powerful than death. It's not something we can fool around with. True love is a great value to us. And if we mess it up, it can effect the greatest pacts in your life. I don't mean just boyfriend/girlfriend. I also mean friends, family. So I think that's the lesson today."

"True love comes in great packages?" guessed Dib.

"You can say that."

"Dude, that was beautiful." commented Stan.

"Alright! I admit it! _I_ was the one who betted Blik the money!" Spanky admits. Blik, Brandy, Meowth, and Ren turn to him.

"You what?" Brandy asked, glaring at the pig.

"At least started it, anyway."

"We are SO gonna have a long talk." Brandy said. Then kisses Blik on the cheek, making him blush.

Then Bart appears into the place looking healthy and alive. "I'MMMMMMMMMMM BBBAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK!!!"

"Bart?" Lisa questions surprised.

"You're alive?" Sonic adds. Bart's friends hug him.

"But how?" asked Tommy.

"Let's just say an angel helped me out." Bart responded then winks at Jimmy. "Plus I also heard Jimmy's speech." he turns to Numbuh 5. "So Abby...you get to decide who you wanna be with."

Cindy comes up to him and look at Neutron. "Yeah. You too."

"Really?" asks Jimmy.

"Just do it!"

Jimmy and Abigail look at each other. Next kiss. The crowd claps in joy.

"That's alright. I think I found someone else anyway..." Bart says, looking at Cindy. She giggles.

"I'm glad that's everyone's happy." Yakko said.

"But whatever happened to Zim, Cartman, and Stewie?" said Tommy P. Most shrugged.

"Fags."

They turn to see the three up on a window. Cartman was the one who spoke.

"Be careful, baby!" Jenny warned.

"Oh shut up!" Stewie snapped. "With my new army, ToonTown will face the rarth of us!" the boys laughed and jumped out the window.

"We're okay!" Zim, Cartman, and Stewie say in unison just heard.

"Ok...ay." Sheen said confused.

"Since there's a DJ and music playing, how about we have our own dance?" Jake asked. The rest agree and nod. Sonic plays the DJ as the couples dance to the soft, warm music. The ones without couples found others.

"I'm glad I get to dance with you Kenny." said Lilo dreamly at him. Mac pulls her away in jealously and dances with her.

In order, Tommy P. and Gaz kiss, Sora and June kiss, Jake and Betty kiss, Danny and Jenny kiss, Brandy and Blik kiss, and finally Jimmy and Abby kiss in the light.

EPILOUGE

Cree and Vexus soon were arrested for what they done. Mr. Sin is gone. Hopefully where he was before. Weeks later, Blik and Brandy got married and had two girls. Ms. Blia and Oghk.

A decade from now, ToonTown is a much more better place. Stewie and his friends never accomplished on ruling the world yet. And the ones who kissed/liked each other already from the dance are married.

THE END

"That's all folks!" Dot says in a Looney Tunes-esque end title.

"Is this the bathroom?" Fred asked coming in.

"No. This ain't the bathroom. It's two doors down."

"Oh." then Fredburger leaves the scene.

THE REAL END

* * *

Author's Note: Whoo! I'm finally done! And before Christmas Eve! Please, review but no flames! NOTE: I AM NOT GONNA DO A SQUEAL. However if you want to, PM me and say I was the one who started this. 


End file.
